Jay Senin: Ace Attorney Gyakuten Saiban X
by R2J
Summary: Jay Senin, a new attorney and old friend of Pheonix Wright. Now as a partner of Apollo Justice and defending the innocent.
1. Turnabout Trick Part 1

_**Turnabout Trick**_

_**November 22 9:50 PM **_

_**Mysterious Exhibit **_

_**Mystical Stage**_

Apollo: Trucy is doing very nice, isn't she?

???: Yeah, it's amazing.

Apollo: Jay, you have a weird look on your face.

Jay!! ...Ahhh, no I don't!

Apollo: ...

Trucy: And now! For my final act!

[BAM!

[Crowd murmurs

Apollo: What happened to the lights?!

[CRASH!

Jay: I heard something! ...Hey, where's Trucy?

Apollo: She's not on the stage. Where is she?

_**November 22 10:02 PM **_

_**Mysterious Exhibit **_

_**Back Alley**_

Apollo: Trucy!

Trucy: Let me go!

Jay: Hey! What are you doing?!

Policeman: This girl was found in the crime scene.

Jay: Crime scene?

Policeman: People saw a blue gem disappear from the exhibit and saw this girl running away.

Apollo: People saw her?

Policeman: Actually, it was only two people.

Jay: What are you going to do to her?

Policeman: We're taking her in for questioning.

Apollo: WHAT?!

Jay: YOU CAN'T!!

Policeman: And why not?

Jay: She's innocent.

Policeman: Why don't you settle that in court. It's not like you two are lawyers.

[Apollo and Jay show their badges

Apollo: Apollo Justice...

Jay: and Jay Senin...

Apollo and Jay: Ace Attorneys!

Policeman: ...crap.


	2. Turnabout Trick Part 2

Jay: I am Jay Senin, attorney at law. An old friend of Pheonix Wright and partner of Apollo Justice. 

Jay: I am going on my first case. Who am I defending? Trucy Wright, daughter of Phoenix Wright.

Jay: Speaking of whom, I have head to the detention center.

**_November 23rd 12:15 PM _**

**_Police Station _**

**_Detention Hall_**

Jay: Trucy, you okay?

Trucy: Jay, where's Apollo?

Apollo: He's setting up for your trial.

Trucy: Hmm...At least I can get another chance. They've been questioning me for hours!

Jay: Hmmm...must've been rough.

Trucy: Yes. And the bad part is I don't have Mr. Hat with me.

Jay: Mr. Hat? Where is he?

Trucy: I left him backstage for a while so I could do my final act.

Jay: Tell me about what happened.

Trucy: Well, before I did my final act the lights went out with a bang, like a gun shot them.

Jay: Was it a gun?

Trucy: I'm not sure..

Jay: okay, then what happened?

Trucy: I couldn't see so I tried to find Mr. Hat because he had some light on him.

Jay: "Light"?

Trucy: A small flashlight. I tend to use it a bit.

Jay: Okay, then what?

Trucy: I couldn't find him then I thought I saw Mr. Hat running.

Jay: Running?! But isn't he-?

Trucy: I know. It confused me also.

Jay: And then?

Trucy: Then I chased him at the back alley and then I was caught by that policeman.

Jay: And that's when we came in.

Trucy: Right..

Jay: And that's it?

Trucy: That's it.

Jay: I just hope we can prove your innocence before "he" finds out.

Trucy: Oh, you mean daddy? He probably won't, he's trying for the bar exam in another country.

Jay: (Oh, that's right.)

Trucy: Don't worry. Apollo will get me out of this.

Jay: ...Um, actually, I'm your defense attorney.

Trucy: Wha-?

Jay: Apollo insisted because he said he had some work to do.

Trucy: Work?

Jay: He something that "bothered him".

Trucy: Well, at least I know you're gonna help me.

Jay: Though, I feel nervous.

Trucy?

Jay: This is my first case...

Trucy: Your first case? But I thought..

Jay: The only cases I've been part of was assisting Mr. Wright those years ago.

Trucy: ...

Jay: B-but don't worry! I promise not to fail you or Mr. Wright!

Trucy: ...Okay.

Jay: Hey.

Trucy?

Jay: Keep smiling, it's more cuter.

Trucy!

Jay: This girl, the daughter of Mr. Phoenix Wright, is accused of theft of a rare gem that just made it to the exhibit. Mr. Wright is out of the counrty taking the bar exam. Why is he taking the bar exam? It just happens that Mr. Wright was stripped of his lawyer badge for bringing forged evidence ina case a few years ago. It was then realized that the forged evidence was planned to take Wright out, so it was then fixed but he still needed to take the exam still. Mr. Wright was the best defense attorney in his time, I watched most of his cases and help him with a few.  
If he was still here, me and Apollo would be in big trouble.

Jay: Speaking of whom, Apollo Justice, the defense lawyer who is the same age as me was the one who helped Mr. Wright regain his lawyer status. When I decided to become a defense attorney, I became partners with Apollo, though we kind of had a rough first case. But in the end, we get along.

**_November 23rd 1:02 PM _**

**_Wright Building_**

Apollo: Hey, Jay.

Jay: Apollo. The court is set?

Apollo: Yep, now it's your turn to defend.

Jay: I wonder, why aren't you defending Trucy?

Apollo: Like I said I have some work to do.

Jay: That's it?

Apollo: It deals with this case.

Jay: Well, it better be helpful.

Apollo: Also, didn't you have a crush on Trucy?

Jay: ...I deny that.

Apollo: ...

Jay: What's with the look?

Apollo: Let's head to the crime scene.

Jay: Got it.

**_November 23rd 1:45 PM _**

**_Mysterious Exhibit _**

**_Mystical Stage_**

???: Hey, who said you could come here?

Apollo: Gack, it's her!

Jay: Oh, Ema!

Ema: Huh? Jay! Apollo!

Jay: I haven't seen you in a while.

Ema: Well, when being a detective, you get busy.

Jay: Still mad of them not putting you in forensics?

Ema: ...

Jay: Uh, sorry.

Ema: It's alright. So what are you guys doing here?

Apollo: We're here to check out the crime scene.

Ema: Really?

Jay: We have to or else we don't have anything to help Trucy.

Ema: Ah! So it's true? Mr. Wright's daughter is the accused?

Jay: Yes, I'm defending her. I promise not fail her or Mr. Wright.

Ema: Then you'd better hurry. The police are coming.

Jay: Huh? You mean they're not here?

Ema: They were supposed to a few minutes ago but something came up that slowed them down.

Policeman: Excuse me, you kids are not supposed to be...WAGH!!

Jay?

Policeman: It's you two!

Apollo: We're here to investigate the crime scene.

Policeman: I'm sorry but you can't do that. This is police business. Settle your work in court.

Ema: Hey, settle down, they have my permission.

Policeman!? De-detective Skye! I'm sorry.

Jay: I wonder, where are the other cops?

Policeman: They still have some problems with the cars.

Jay: Hmmm...(I wonder.)

Policeman: I think I should check out the back alley maybe there's something there.

Ema: Good idea. Jay, go ahead and tell me if you find anything.

Jay: Thanks.

-Jay and Apollo inspects the crime scene.-

Jay: Hey, what's this?

Apollo: It's a flashlight. And it seems to have some fingerprints on it.

Jay: ...Give this to Ema. I'm heading to the back alley.

Apollo: Huh? Why there?

Jay: That policeman is acting a bit suspicious.

Apollo: Well, just to say, he's one of the people that will be testfying in tomorrow's case.

Jay!!

Apollo: He is one of the three.

Jay: Three?

Apollo: Remember, he said there were two winessess that saw Trucy.

Jay: I don't think I can wait that long. I'm going to the back.

Ema: Hey, remember. You're man of the law not of the streets anymore.

Jay: (Dang..how'd she know?)

**_November 23rd 2:00 PM _**

**_Mysterious Exhibit _**

**_Back Alley_**

Policeman: H-hey!! What are you doing here?!

Jay: I'm just gonna ask you some questions.

Policeman: B-but here in a back alley?

Jay: I don't care. Now answer my questions...

Jay!!

Jay: What's that?

Policeman: What's what?

Jay: This is! It's Mr. Hat!

Policeman!

Jay: Did you find this while searching?

Policeman: Well, um...yes.

Jay: Did you report it?

Policeman: WHo cares about a puppet?

Apollo: That puppet belongs to Trucy, the girl you arrested.

Policeman!

-Mr. Hat recorded in Court File-

Jay: By the way, did you check the flashlight?

Apollo: Yeah, it's somebody's but who?

Jay: Looks like my first case seems to have some missing clues.

Apollo: Don't worry. We'll find something.

Jay: Right.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**

* * *

**Part 2 is done. I'll be working on Part 3 and my other fanfic. I will add visuals with my artwork from another site just for fun. I'll post the link soon. What will happen in the next chapter? You'll just have to wait.

- R2J


	3. Turnabout Trick Part 3

**_November 23rd 2: 20 P.M._**

**_Mysterious Exhibit _**

**_Backstage_**

Apollo: Looks like we found Mr. Hat.

Jay: But with some mysteries unsolved.

???: Excuse me?

Jay!

???: And who might you be?

Jay: Jay Senin, defense attorney.

Apollo: Apollo Justice, defense attorney.

Daay: I'm Summer Daay. The manager of the exhibit. Pleased to meet you.

Apollo: Hey, Jay. Ms. Daay is one of the witnesses that will be testifying.

Jay: Really? Then time to ask some questions.

Daay: I don't mind.

Jay: The jewel that was missing. What was it?

Daay: It's a blue gem of legend, said to locate hidden items that others lost.

Jay: Can a gem actually do that? (Sounds ridiculous..)

Daay: You'd be surprised. I tried it once and I found my purse in one of the lockers.

Jay: A locker?

Daay: Yes, the owner of the locker has a name that makes others laugh at him, he's mostly bitter.

Apollo: He's also a witness.

Jay: You're kidding..

Jay: So you actually used it once?

Daay: It was a rough day and I needed to find my purse. When the gem came, I thought it was some stupid legend but when I actually tried it it showed the location of my missing purse.

Jay: (What kind of people made a gem like that?!)

Jay: I think I'll just continue the questions in court tomorrow.

Apollo: Why? You could get more information this way.

Jay: There's just something bothering me. We'll be off Miss Daay.

Daay: Have a nice day.

Apollo: Hey, where are we heading?

Jay: The police station.

Apollo?

**_November 23rd 2:38 P.M.  
Police Station_**

Jay: There's some commotion going on with the police.

Apollo: What do you think it is?

Officer: Hey, what are you two doing here?

Jay: It seems something strange is going on with the police cars.

Officers: Indeed they are. They don't seem to work right.

Jay: How so?

Officer: The engine wouldn't start.

Apollo: All the cars?

Officer: Indeed.

Jay: Let me have a look.

**-KA-TUNK-**

Jay: ...Did you guys check this out?

Officer?

Jay: Something is blocking the battery.

Jay: Any unnecissary actions would have been dangerous.

Apollo: How did you find that out?

Jay: I had...a similar situation that don't wish to speak of.

Officer: Ah! The car is running again! Thank goodness.

Jay: Hmm, strange object. A metallic object that blocks the battery.

**_-Metallic Object in Added Court Record-_**

Jay: Officer, could you have this examined?

Officer: Sure thing. After what you did.

Jay: No problem.

Apollo: Looks like you have an interesting case.

Jay: I have a feeling this whole thing is connected.

Jay: We can figure this out in court.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**

* * *

**Well, that chapter is done. The court room will be session soon! Be sure to look for that! Sorry if it's short.

-R2J


	4. Turnabout Trick Part 4

**_November 24, 9:45 A.M._**

**_District Court _**

**_Defendant Lobby No. 2_**

Jay: This is it. My first trial.

Apollo: You can do it. Mr. Wright may not be here but he knows you will do a good job.

Jay: Right! (I've watched Mr. Wright in his trials and I think I can do good!)

Trucy: Hey, it's been a long while.

Jay: Oh! Trucy!

Trucy: I don't like the dention center. Now I see why criminals don't like it there.

Jay: Trucy, you're not a criminal. I know it.

Trucy: Thanks, Jay!

Apollo: We'd better hurry the trial will start soon and don't worry if you need help on anything. I'm there.

Jay: Thanks, Apollo.

Baliff: The court is waiting! Hurry to the trial!

Jay: Let's go.

**_November 24, 9:45 A.M._**

**_District Court _**

**_Courtroom No. 4_**

**-People Rabble-**

**-Gavel WHACK!-**

Judge: Court is now is session.

Payne: Prosecution is ready, Your Honor.

Jay: The defense is- No way!

Judge: Hm? Is something the matter Mr. Senin?

Jay: My opponent is... Winston Payne?

Payne: Why? Are you scared?

Jay: I wanted a better opponent than this kook.

Payne: I-I beg your pardon?

Jay: I wanted someone with more fury, like Edgeworth or Gavin.

Judge: Mr. Edgeworth is away from the country and Mr. Gavin is in another case. And please refrain any negative words to the prosecution.

Apollo: Hey, don't get yourself in trouble before the trial starts.

Jay: Heheh, sorry. This is my first time.

Judge: Now where were we?

Payne: The trial of the defendant Trucy Wright. She has been seen stealing a rare gem from the Mysterious Exihibit.

Judge: I see. What kind of gem was it?

Payne: No details were given to me.

Jay: It's a gem that can locate anything lost of the person that's using the gem.

Judge: Hmm, quite an interesting gem. There would be many things I would find if I had that gem.

Jay: (C'mon, sir. Don't get hasty.)

**-GAVEL WHACK-**

Judge: The prosecution will now state it's first witness.

Payne: Thank you, your honor. The first witness is a female.

Jay: Could be the mysterious witness? or Ms. Daay?

Daay: ...

Payne: Please state your name and occupation, please.

Daay: I'm Summer Daay. I'm the manager of the Mysterious Exihibit.

Jay: (I should have known..)

Judge: Please explain what happened that night.

Daay: Okay.

**-WITNESS TESTIMONY: _WITNESS OF THE CRIME_-**

Daay: The incident happened around 9:50.

Daay: I was watching young Trucy doing her performance.

Daay: Then all of a sudden, BANG, the lights went out. I saw a figure running towards the gem and I chased after it.

Daay: When I caught up, I saw Trucy running out of the door.

**-END TESTIMONY-**

Judge: Seems very likely to have guilty.

Jay: Hey! That's not fair.

Payne: Maybe you shouldn't have insulted me arlier.

Jay: You're still a kook.

Judge: Well then Mr. Senin, you may do cross-examination.

Apollo: Remember Jay, there's always something wrong with a witnesses testimony. Find it and catch them.

Jay: Got it.

**-CROSS EXAMINATION-**

Daay: The incident happened around 9:50.

Daay: I was watching young Trucy doing her performance.

Daay: Then all of a sudden, BANG, the lights went out.

Jay: **HOLD IT!**

Jay: What do you think made that sound?

Daay: I wasn't really sure. It sounded like a gun.

Judge: A gun, you say?

Payne: It is very likely.

Jay: (But can one bullet take down the lights?)

Jay: What happened after that?

Daay: I saw a figure running towards the gem and I chased after it.

Daay: When I caught up, I saw Trucy running out of the door.

Jay: **_OBJECTION!_**

Jay: It is likely you saw Trucy, but did you see her face?

Daay: No, I didn't but she was the only person with a blue suit and silk hat.

Jay: Perhaps you saw another suit in hat in motion?

Payne: **_OBJECTION!_**

Payne: What is this nonsense? It's obvious, it's Trucy.

Jay: What if I can prove there was somethong else that had the same suit as Trucy's?

Payne: I'd like to see that.

Judge: I would too.

Judge: What did Ms. Daay really see?

**-TAKE THAT!-**

Judge: It's a puppet?

Jay: It's one of Trucy's best works, Mr. Hat!

Judge: Ah! It's has the same suit and silk hat!

Daay: Oh! I had no idea!

Daay: Now I remember it!

Payne: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Jay: It seems that Trucy was innocent after all.

Jay: I guess my first case wasn't that hard as I thought it was.

Payne: Hee Hee Hee Hee.

Jay: Huh?

Payne: I actually have another witness.

Jay: (Oh, I forgot.)

Judge: I see. Then please call in your next witness.

Policeman: ...

Payne: Please state your name and occupation.

Parter: My name is Mark Van Parter. I'm a police cop. I was the person that arressted the girl.

Judge: I see. But we seem to have some innocence already on her.

Parter: Well guess what, she's guilty!

Judge: Hoh really?

Parter: Yep, I'll tell you. I'll make you give her the guilty verdict.

Jay: (And I can't wait to rip you apart..)

**-GAVEL WHACK-**

Judge: You may now give out your testimony.

**-WITNESS TESTIMONY: _PARTER'S SIDE_-**

Parter: I was in the exhibit walikng around.

Parter: I then heard a shot and everyone screamed.

Parter: I then saw the girl running with a flashlight and I chased her.

Parter: I noticed she passed the gem container and instantly ran.

Parter: I then arrested her in the back alley.

**-END TESTIMONY-**

Judge: That seems pretty real. It is likely for something like that to happen.

Judge: You may now corss-examine the witness.

**-CROSS EXMINATION-**

Parter: I was in the exhibit walikng around.

Jay: **HOLD IT!**

Jay: You were just walking around?

Parter: Yeah, I was. Doesn't everybody take a walk.

Jay: To an exhibit?

Parter: I got interested, there was some attraction going over there.

Jay: What attraction would that be?

Parter: T..t...m...gic...sh..w..

Jay: Would you please tell us in a louder voice?

Parter: THE MAGIC SHOW!

Jay: The show?

Parter: Yeah, I wanted to see the show.

Trucy: He must've wanted to see the show I'm doing.

Parter: But I didn't like it.

Jay: Say wha?

Parter: She just did the simple tricks. Nothing interesting.

Jay: (That is VERY rude.)

Trucy: ...

Jay: H-hey, Trucy. Don't mind that idiot. He just never saw your real work.

Parter: IDIOT?! Looks who's the idiot, flop hair!

Jay: Okay...then what happened?

Parter: I then heard a shot and everyone screamed.

Jay: **_OBJECTION!_**

Jay: A shot?

Parter: Yeah, it was a shot from a gun.

Jay: ...Strange.

Parter: Huh?

Jay: According to Trucy and Ms. Daay. They weren't sure that it was a gun that made the sound.

Jay: You were the only person that said it was a gun!

Parter: ..!!

Payne: **_OBJECTION!_**

Payne: B-but anyone would think it was a gun shot.

Jay: **_OBJECTION!_**

Jay: The majority of the audience that was at the stage said they weren't sure that it was a gun shot. Many said it was a over-reaction or blackout. But a blackout never makes a boom does it?

Judge: Not that I've experienced.

Jay: So tell us, Mr. Parter. How did you know that it was a gun shot?

Parter! W-wait! I just remembered something.

Jay: Something?

Parter: I remember now. I want to go again.

Judge: Very well then.

Judge: You may do another testimony.

**-WITNESS TESTIMONY: _PARTER'S SIGHT OF THE SHOT_-**

Parter: I don't understand how people could not know that it wasn't a gun shot.

Parter: The gunshot was taken from the west side of the room. I saw it! From the east side of the room.

Parter: There is no way anyone could have not noticed that.

**-END TESTIMONY-**

Judge: I see so that's how you saw it.

Parter: See, there's no way I could have done it.

Jay: Something's odd about this.

Judge: Mr. Senin, you may begin your cross-examination.

**-CROSS EXAMINATION-**

Parter: I don't understand how people could not know that it wasn't a gun shot.

Parter: The gunshot was taken from the west side of the room. I saw it! From the east side of the room.

Parter: There is no way anyone could have not noticed that.

Jay: **_OBJECTION!_**

Jay: As said earlier, most of the people never even knew it was a gun.

Jay: And look at this floor diagram of where the show took place.

Jay: You said the shot would be taken from the west side right?

Parter: Yes. The person who made the shot was hiding at the wall breach.

Jay: ...Strange.

Parter: ...?

Jay: I don't think you told us the truth.

Payne: **_OBJECTION!_**

Payne: What are you talking about? He said he saw the shooter on the wall breach.

Jay: **_OBJECTION!_**

Jay: The diagram shows that the breach is near the stage and the light on the stage that exploded was in the middle.

Jay: Even an expert would know you'd have to move much farther from the stage in order to hit the middle light.

Jay: Explain that!

Payne: ...YEEEEEAAAAAAAARRRGGH!!

**-People Rabble-**

**-GAVEL WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!-**

Judge: Order! Order in the court!

Judge: Mr. Senin, could you explain this to us?

Jay: (Didn't I just expain it already? ...With a dramatic style?! Feels like a waste.)

Jay: I'll explain.

Jay: Parter said that the shooter was at the breach in the west wall of the stage room.

Jay: But the light that started the explosion was the middle light, said and confirmed by the officers.

Jay: The breach in the west wall was too close to the stage and even if it made a shot, it would have only hit the lights on the far left.

Jay: Not even a expert sniper could hit that well unless the bullets ricochet.

Judge: I see.

Apollo: Wow Jay, even I didn't know that part. How did you know that part?

Jay: Like I said yesterday, its something I don't want to talk about.

Parter: B-but there's no way you can prove it was me!

Jay: Too late.

Parter: ...!

Jay: Thanks to you. I found the truth.

Payne: **_OBJECTION!_**

Payne: Wha-what is this nonsense?

Jay: If you stop babbling like the kook you are, maybe we can clear this.

Jay: Parter said he was at the east side of the room.

Jay: Take a good look!

Judge: ...Why there's a breach in that wall to!

Jay: Exactly, but this one is different. It is much farther from the stage.

Parter: ...!

Jay: Which also brings me to my next question.

Parter: ...?

Jay: Yesterday, when me and Apollo were investigating, you were the police officer that arrived.

Jay: And at the police station, the cars weren't working.

Jay: A strange metallic object was found in the all the car's battery.

Jay: This wouldn't be yours, is it?!

Parter: ...!

Parter: Heh heh heh.

Jay: ...?

Parter: You really talk tough for a punkish attorney.

Parter: But what proof do you have that it was mine.

Jay: Simple, I asked a friend of mine to work on the metallic objects.

Parter; Huh?

Jay: Even if the person would have been wearing gloves. Some fingerprints would have at least been there.

Parter: ..!

Jay: Now I shall ask a certain detective for the pieces.

Jay: Ms. Ema Skye?

**-Ema Presents Evidence-**

Ema: These metallic objects do have some fingerprints on them. Some who are of a police officer.

Parter: ..!

Jay: Was it confirmed to be Parter?

Ema: That's scinece for you. It tells the results and the results are correct.

Parter: GGrrggh...

Jay: So tell us, was it you who made the shot?

Parter: ...

Parter: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Parter: Alright! I did it! I shot the lights! I didn't like the show so I disrupted it! That's it!

Jay: ...

Judge: ...

Payne: ...

Apollo: ...

**- Five minutes later -**

Judge: What has happened to Mr. Parter?

Payne: H-he has been taken away but it has been confirmed that he made the shot. But...

Judge: But he didn't steal the gem.

Jay: ...

Jay: SAY WHAT!?!

Payne: Apparently, the shooting was a coincidence. Parter just came around to hide his evidence but failed.

Judge: So there's a huge possibility that Ms. Trucy is the thief.

Jay: (Dang, I thought it was him!)

Judge: Is that all?

Payne: No, I believe I have one more witness.

Judge: One more?

Payne: Yes. He is currently... bitter.

Jay: (Uh oh, this doesn't sound good..)

Judge: Very well, then.

Judge: We shall have a 15 minute break.

**- GAVEL WHACK! -**

Judge: Court is adjourned.

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

**

* * *

**That's it for that chapter. The next part will be up and then will come the next case. Will Continue.

- R2J


	5. Turnabout Trick Part 5

**_November 24, 10: 30 A.M._**

**_District Court _**

**_Defendant Lobby No. 2_**

Trucy: That was amazing, Jay!

Jay: Ehehe, thanks...

Apollo: Looks like you got yourself on a roll. But don't let that get to you.

Jay: Right.

Apollo: I gotta go.

Trucy: Apollo, where are you going?

Apollo: I need to find some more evidence that it wasn't you.

Apollo: Don't worry, Jay will get you out of this.

Jay: Right!

-Apollo Leaves-

Trucy: So what do we do now?

Jay: Okay, let's recap.

Jay: As you were doing your final act, Parter shot the middle light and caused a black interupption. In the meantime, someone was stealing the rare location gem which is near the stage room. The thief took Mr. Hat in the process to lead the police off. There was only one person that could have done it and it's the mystery witness.

Trucy: Oh! Wait.

Jay: ...?

Trucy: Where is Mr. Hat?

Jay: He's right here.

Trucy: Yay!

-**Mr. Hat Given to Trucy**-

Trucy: It feels kinda heavier than usual.

Jay: Maybe its because you haven't had him a while then.

Trucy: Maybe..

Baliff: Jay Senin! Report to the courtroom!

Jay: Showtime.

**_November 24, 10:45 A.M._**

**_District Court _**

**_Courtroom No. 4_**

Judge: Court is back in session.

Jay: The defense is ready.

Payne: So is the prosecution.

Judge: Is the witness ready?

Payne: Yes, he is your honor. He's just bitter as always. He says...

Judge: I see.

**-Gavel Whack!-**

Judge: The prosecution may now bring it's witness.

Jay: (If he's bitter then I've gotta be careful..)

Payne: Please state your name and occupation.

: My name is Hugh. ...Hugh...Jas.

Jay: (You gotta be kidding me...)

Payne: Mr. Jas is very bitter due to his name.

Payne: People laugh at him of it.

Trucy: Hey, Jay? Why do people laugh at his name?

Jay: It's something you'll learn when your older.

Jay: So don't think about it for now.

Jas: I'm also a security guard for this exhibit.

Judge: Really now?

Payne: Mr. Jas, will you tell us what happened that night?

Jas: ...Fine.

Jay: (Get ready, Jay.)

**- WITNESS TESTIMONY: _What I Saw_ -**

Jas: The crime took around 9:50 that night.

Jas: The show was stopped by an explosion of the lights.

Jas: All of a sudden, I saw someone running out of the stage and into the other room.

Jas: The gem then disappeared around 9:58 and it was found in the hands of that girl.

**- END TESTIMONY -**

Judge: Hmm...

Judge: That seems pretty decent to me.

Trucy: But how could have it been me?

Trucy: I didn't do it.

Jay: I know you didn't do it.

Jay: I just have to see what Mr. Jas said and find a contradiction.

Judge: Mr. Senin, you may begin your cross-examination.

**- CROSS EXAMINATION -**

Jas: The crime took around 9:50 that night.

Jas: The show was stopped by an explosion of the lights.

Jay: **Hold it!**

Jay: You sure it was an explosion?

Jas: That's what I know.

Jay: Apperantly, you have a mistake.

Jas: ..?

Jay: The lights went out from a shot of a gun by an irritated police man.

Jas: ...!

Jay: So why did you think it it was an explosion?

Jas: ...The view from backstage is very hard to see.

Jas: How can I find something like that to happen?

Judge: I see. What happened after that?

Jas: All of a sudden, I saw someone running out of the stage and into the other room.

Jas: The gem then disappeared around 9:58 and it was found in the hands of that girl.

Jay: **_OBJECTION!_**

Jay: It seems you have a mistake.

Jay: Trucy never had the diamond.

Payne: **_OBJECTION!_**

Payne: What is this? Trucy was seen with the diamond.

Jay: **_OBJECTION!_**

Jay: Reports have told that, Trucy never had possesion of the diamond when caught by Mr. Parter.

Jay: No one knew where it could have been.

Jay: Then how come Mr. Jas thought the diamond is in Trucy's possession?

Payne: WAUGH!

**- People Rabble (again) -**

**- GAVEL WHACK! -**

Judge: Order! Order!

Judge: Mr. Jas, how could you have not noticed that?

Jas: ...

Jas: I guess I was in such a bad mood, I never payed attention to the news.

Jas: But still, that girl is guilty as her cheap puppet!

Trucy: HEY! That's not nice!

**- Trucy Takes Out Mr. Hat -**

Mr. Hat: Indeed, it's very rude.

Jay: ...

Trucy: ...?

Jay: There's something wrong with Mr. Hat.

**- Something then falls of Mr. Hat's mouth -**

Jay: ...!

Judge: ...!

Trucy: ...!

Payne: ...!

Jay: Is that what I think it is?

Jas: AH! It's the missing gem!

Jay: WHAAAAAAT!

**- People Rabble Loudly -**

**- GAVEL WHACK! -**

Jay: (The court had a huge uproar that another recess was to be taken place.)

Jay: (Now, my mind is boggled.)

Jay: (Could it have been Trucy all along?)

Jay: (This is starting to get more strange by the minute...)

**_- TO BE CONTINUED -_**

****

Things are getting interesting, can Jay prove Trucy's innocence? Where is Apollo? Will chapter2 be up? That will be answer soon!

Apollo Justice and Phoenix Wright (C) of CAPCOM

- R2J


	6. Turnabout Trick Part 6

**_November 24, 10:55 A.M._**

**_District Court_**

**_Defendant Lobby No. 2_**

Jay: WAH! WAH! What do I do!

Jay: WHAT DO I DO!

Trucy: Jay! Calm down!

Jay: ...I wish..

Jay: THis is bad..

Jay: You're gonna have the "Guilty" verdict after all..

Trucy: But didn't do it!

Jay: Not accorrding to Mr. Hat.

Trucy: But how could have been me?

Trucy: I was looking for Mr. Hat the entire time!

Jay: (I wondered what Apollo and Mr. Wright would do..)

Jay: Oh, yeah...

Trucy: ..?

Jay: You're father's gonna kill me...

Trucy: JAY!

Jay: And where is Apollo, anyway!

Trucy: Don't you have any evidence that can turn this?

Ema: looks like you guys in a deep mess.

Jay: E-Ema!

Ema: Here.

Jay: Th-this is...!

Ema: The gem.

Ema: When people were still shocked and rabbled, I managed to take the gem for analysis.

Jay: And?

Ema: Well, as it seems there are fingerprints on it.

Ema: But there is good news and bad news.

Jay: Please tell me the bad news before I collapse of tension.

Ema: Okay, the bad news is that I didn't have enough time to check the fingerprints.

Trucy: And the good news..?

Ema: I confirmed that none of the fingerprints are Trucy's.

Jay: ...!

Jay: Oh! Thank you! Thank you!

Ema: Hey, don't hug me!

Jay: Sorry..

**_- Gem Added in Court Record -_**

Baliff: Jay Senin, report to the courtroom!

Jay: Thanks Ema. You helped us big time..

Ema: No problem.

**_November 24, 11:02 A.M._**

**_District Court_**

**_Courtroom No. 4_**

**- People Rabble -**

**- GAVEL WHACK! -**

Judge: Court is now back in session.

Judge: Though I'm disappointed this will end very quickly.

Payne: Hee Hee Hee Hee.

Payne: I guess first timer like you couldn't make it big time.

Jay: ...

Payne: Wh-what's with that smirk?

Jay: Your Honor, my client Trucy Wright is not guilty.

Judge: That's absurd.

Judge: Unless you can prove that she is not guilty, she will be.

Jay: Well, then here is your proof.

Jay: The proof of Trucy's innocence is...

**- TAKE THAT! -**

Judge: Th-the gem?

Payne: What is this?

Payne: You're presenting the evidence that's proving her guilt?

Payne: I think you've gone mad.

Jay: I'm not mad.

Jay: I'm a guy who risks alot in life.

Jay: I just had this gem taken in for a quick analysis.

Judge: And..?

Jay: It has been confirmed that there are fingerprints on them.

Judge: Fingerprints?

Jay: But none of them are of Trucy's!

Payne: WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!

**- People Rabble -**

**- GAVEL WHACK! -**

Judge: Order! Order!

Judge: Mr. Senin, is this true?

Jay: It is true.

Jay: The scientist confirms it completely!

Payne: NOOOOOOOO!

Judge: But wait!

Judge: If Trucy didn't do nor did the two other witnesses.

Jay: Then the only person that did is Mr. Jas.

Jas: NO FREAKIN' WAY!

Jas: I wouldn't be some lowly thief steal a gem!

Jay: But you're the only person that could have done it.

Jas: I said I was in the backstage.

Jas: It would take me a few minutes to get there and out the door.

Jay: ...?

Jay: You said something didn't you?

Jas: Huh?

Jay: You said it would take you a few minutes to get to the gem and outside.

Jas: ...!

Jay: Explain that!

Jas: HA!

Jay: ..?

Jas: If you say what I did is true, where's your proof?

Jay: ...That...that..

Jay: Ack! I got nothing..

Trucy: Jay!

Jas: Ha! Think you could have pinned it on me? Yeah right?

Jas: You couldn't have pinned it on me as good as I pinned it on the girl!

Jay: ..!

Payne: ...

Judge: ...

Trucy: ...

Jas: Wh-what is everyone looking at me for?

Jay: You just admitted your crime by accident.

Jay: I guess your bitter cockyness got to you.

Jas: ...

Jas: GRRR...

Jas: GRah...ah..

Jas: N-N-n..

Jas: N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jas: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jas: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jas: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**- 15 minutes later -**

Judge: What has happened to Mr. Jas.

Payne: He has been taken away and admitted everything.

Jay: I guess he was a Hugh Jas..

Judge: Mr. Senin!

Jay: Well, it is his name...

Judge: Oh, I forgot..

Judge: Still, refrain from unnessicary manners.

Trucy: I still don't get it.

Jay: And you won't until you are older.

Judge: I will now proceed with the verdict.

Judge: I hearby declare the defendant, Trucy Wright...

**_.: NOT GUILTY :._**

**- APPLAUSE AND CHEER -**

Judge: Court is adjourned.

**- GAVEL WHACK! -**

**_November 24, 11: 20 A.M._**

**_District Court_**

**_Defendant Lobby No. 2_**

Trucy: You did it, Jay!

Jay: I-I actually did it!

Apollo: Congratulations.

Jay: Apollo!

Jay: Where were you!

Jay: Do you realize what kind if trouble I had!

Apollo: Easy. I was watching from the sides.

Apollo: I aslo called in Ema for any help.

Jay: So that's how Ema got the gem.

Trucy: Apollo is amazing!

Apollo: Thanks, Trucy.

Apollo: But you should be thanking Jay.

Apollo: He's the one that defended you.

Trucy: Oh, thanks Jay!

Trucy: You had your first case, proved my innocence and got Mr. Hat back!

Jay: Three birds and one stone I guess.

Jay: I'm kinda tired.

Jay: Let's go out to eat.

Trucy: Ooh! I know a good place!

Apollo: Let's go, Jay.

Jay: Yeah.

Jay: (Thus ending my first case..)

Jay: (I'm glad to see Trucy innocent.)

Jay: (Her smile just cheers me up..)

Jay: (...Boy, I'm hungry.)

Trucy: Jay, hurry up!

Jay: Coming!

Jay: (I will do my best until Mr. Wright comes back as the lawyer I looked up to.)

**THE END**

YAY! Jay did it! His first case is over! I'm actually surprised on how this turned out. Well, next up is Chapter two which tells of Jay Senin's past and how he met Phoenix Wright. 

Ace Attorney Series (C) CAPCOM

- R2J


	7. PunchOut Turnabout Part 1

**_Punch-Out Turnabout_**

**_-- Current Time --_**

Trucy: Hey, Jay. I was wondering..

Jay: Don't talk with your mouth full.

Trucy: Sorry.

Trucy: So anyway, I wanted to know.

Jay: Know what?

Trucy: I know that my daddy inspired you to become a lawyer but how?

Apollo: I'd like to know that to..

Jay: Okay then...

**_-- 10 years ago --_**

Jay: (My life was nothing but darkness..)

Jay: (My family left me when I was 14)

Jay: (A whole year I was in the streets)

Jay: (That is when I took up street fighting at the age of 15.)

**_Abbey Road_**

**- Punch, Smash, Bam -**

Jay: (Huff, Huff)

Jay: You think a couple of punks like you can take down just cause I'm a kid? 

Jay: Guess what, I'm no kid!

**- Clap Clap -**

: Very good fight, boy.

Jay: Boy? Who are you to call me, boy?

Rotiart: My name is Leon Rotiart. How would you like to join my little club?

Jay: ...A club?

Rotiart: Yes, a club. For street fighters like you.

Jay: What could I get in that club?

Rotiart: Things you could not imagine.

Rotiart: A home and friends..

Jay: ...Sound interesting. I'll take it.

Roitart: Good! Follow me.

**_Underground Route_**

Jay: Where am I?

**- Lights Flash -**

Rotiart: My boy, welcome to the _Street Fighting Championship_!

Jay: (And with that, my life changed..)

Jay: I was the one of the youngest fighters out there and became instantly popular.

Jay: I never found any true happiness, yet...

Jay: Until that week...

Jay: I saved a girl from being kidnapped and then was accepted into her home.

Jay: That was the first time I ever hada familyand true happiness but it weakened my status as a street fighter.

Jay: And then it happened...

Jay: I was arrested for murder and sent to the detention center.

Jay: I was supposed to have a trial but no one would help me.

Jay: It was bad as my life.

Jay: Until...he came in.

Jay: ...Mr. Phoenix Wright, the man who helped me in my desperate need of innocence.

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

This is just part one of the the second chapter, how will Nick get Jay's innocnece? Look Out for the next chapter!

Ace Attorney Series (C) CAPCOM

- R2J


	8. PunchOut Turnabout Part 2

Jay: How did this all happen?

Jay: I guess I should tell..

**_Two Days Ago_**

**_SFC Chairman's Room_**

Jay: What do you mean I'm about to be cut!

McBhan: You're starting to lose your fighting spirit since the beginning of this week.

Jay: But I'm still winning!

Rotiart: But your methods are not as ruthless as they were before, boy.

McBhan: Some of the fans are starting to disapprove of you.

McBhan: At this rate, I'm afraid that we will have to cut you off.

Jay: Grrr...

Jay: I'LL SHOW YOU! YOU'LL SEE!

Jay: (Then after my big title fight against my rival, Kenneth Kenson, I heard something going on in the office.)

Jay: Whew! That was big fight.

Jay: I'm glad I won.

Jay: This'll show Mr. McBhan, I still have my fighting spirit!

**- BANG! -**

Jay: What the-!

Jay: What's going on in there!

**- CRASH! THUD! -**

Jay: (After that, I was found with a gun in my hand and then arrested for murder.)

Jay: (Who was the victim?)

Jay: (Mr. McBhan, the Chairman of the SFC.)

Jay: (The news spread like wildfire and everyone looked down on me.)

Jay: (No one came to visit me.)

Jay: (It was depressing..)

Jay: (I was then told to be given a trial but there was no one to take my case..)

Jay: (Then, he came in...)

**_The Next Day_**

**_Police Station_**

**_Detention Hall_**

Jay: ...

Jay: ..!

Jay: Wh-Who are you?

Maya: Hey there, I'm Maya!

Jay: Sorry but, I wasn't talking to you.

Maya: Oh, then you meant Nick?

Jay: Nick?

Phoenix: I'm Phoenix Wright, Attorney At Law.

Jay: You mean you're a lawyer?

Maya: Yep! Nick is an amazing guy who can get anyone out their case.

Jay: Then...!

Jay: Does that mean you'll take my case?

Maya: Hey, don't squish your face on the glass..

Maya: It looks creepy.

Jay: ...

Jay: Sorry.

Jay: But, thank you.

Phoenix: So can you tell me, what happened?

Jay: Nothing much, I celebrated my victory, talked to a few people and then heard a shot.

Jay: And after that I wanted to look inside and then somebody knocked me out.

Phoenix: So the person you saw was the real murderer.

Jay: That's what I've been saying but no one believes me.

Maya: Well, you are a rough little kid.

Jay: I'M NO KID!

Maya: Yaaaah!

Phoenix: (Why does he push his face on the glass like that?)

Jay: Sorry. I'm in a big mood swing, right now.

Jay: Things are just bad for me.

Jay: I just hope, she's okay..

Phoenix: "She"..?

Jay: My girlfriend.

Maya: Wha! Jay Senin has a girlfriend!

Jay: Why? You sound very shocked.

Maya: I thought you weren't the kind to have a girlfriend.

Jay: Life is full of surprises, isn't it?

Maya: So tell us, what is your girlfriend like?

Jay: She's actually very young. I think around 12 years old.

Maya: 12!

Jay: What, I'm like 15!

Jay: Anyway, she's very shy and has a pretty bad habit when she's nervous.

Jay: She lives with her father, her mother left, the have bad payment and their house is poorly fortified.

Maya: Then why do live with her?

Jay: Because...she made my life actually worth living.

Jay: And her smile.. Calms me down when I get mad.

Maya: Aww, that's so sweet.

Maya: I thought you'd be the kind to date rich people.

Jay: I met a few rich people but they were full of bad intentions.

Jay: And besides I get a very good pay myself just for my fights.

Jay: So tell me, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Mr. Wright?

Jay: Is all right to call you that, sir?

Phoenix: I guess...?

Jay: Good. Anyway, how did you know about my case?

Phoenix: Oh, thank Maya for that.

Maya: I'm a big fan of yours.

Jay: Then it's nice to see a very dependant fan. At least, one that knows a lawyer.

Maya: But Nick is different!

Maya: He can get alot of people innocent in murder cases.

Jay: Heh, really?

Phoenix: Why are you staring at me like that?

Jay: You better get me out of this, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Don't worry, I will.

Phoenix: Looks like time is up.

Phoenix: See you later.

Jay: Hold it!

Phoenix: ..?

Jay: I want you to have this.

Phoenix: A locket?

Jay: It contains a picture of my girlfriend.

Jay: I have a strange feeling this will help you in the trial tomorrow.

Maya: Can we open it?

Jay: No..

Jay: But I will give you an autograph, if you want..

Maya: Oh, please do!

Jay: Here you go.

Maya: Thanks!

**_- Jay's Locket Added in Court Record -_**

**_- Jay's Autograph Added in Court Record -_**

**_The Next Day_**

**_District Court_**

**_Defendant Lobby No. 3_**

Phoenix: ...

Jay: ...

Maya: ...

Jay: Um...

Phoenix: ..?

Jay: Thank you, for helping me in this case.

Phoenix: Well, you'll have to thank Maya for that.

Phoenix: I can't believe you were interested in that stuff..

Maya: Well, you never what can happen when you're bored..

Phoenix: (Wasn't she supposed to be in some training of some sort?)

Jay: I want to thank you for helping me.

Phoenix: It's all right. Don't worry, we can can get you out of this.

Jay: ...I hope so.

Jay: I don't want my girlfriend to know she has a guy in jail for murder.

Jay: It's bad enough her fearing the outside world.

Phoenix: The outside world..?

Jay: She once was about to be kidnapped.

Jay: I saved her..

Jay: After that, I became family with her and her father.

Phoenix: Who is this girl?

Jay: If I told you that that will just make things worse.

Maya: That must be sad for you...

Maya: I feel sorry..

Jay: Don't be, because Mr. Wright is gonna get me out of this.

Jay: He's the only man that ever stood up for me.

Baliff: Phoenix Wright, report to the courtroom!

Phoenix: Let's go.

Jay: ...

* * *

Well the trial is coming up! Phoenix is helping Jay in a very hopeless situation. By the way, can you guess who Jay's girlfriend is? Here's a hint: She is someone Apollo met. That's all I'm gonna give you.

- R2J


	9. PunchOut Turnabout Part 3

**_10:00 A.M._**

**_District Court_**

**_Courtroom No. 4_**

**- People Talking -**

**- Gavel Whack! -**

Judge: Court is now in session.

Phoenix: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Von Karma: The prosecution stands ready, Your Honor.

Judge: The prosecution may now give their opening statement.

Von Karma: The case is of the murder of Mr. Victor McBhan, chairman of the SFC. He was killed by gunshots around 10:20 P.M.

Von Karma: This autopsy report explains it.

Judge: The court accepts this into evidence.

**_- McBhan's autopsy report added into Court Record -_**

Judge: Hmmm. Mr. McBhan, owner of the SFC.

Judge: Who is the defendant?

Phoenix: My client is Mr. Jay Senin.

Judge: J-J-Jay Senin!?

Judge: The young fighter?!

Judge: Why, he's my new favorite fighter next to the Headhunter!

Phoenix: (Even the Judge watches street fighting?!)

Phoenix: (Give me a break!)

Maya: I guess even the Judge is a big fan.

Phoenix: (I'm surrounded by foolish fighting fans...)

Judge: Nevertheless, I will give my verdict no matter who it is.

Von Karma: I hope your client will enjoy the jail fighting life, Mr. Phoenix Wright.

Jay: Hey, that blue hair looks kinda cute.

Phoenix: (He actually has an attraction to Franziska?!)

Phoenix: (Doesn't he have a girlfriend?!)

Judge: Mr. Wright, do you have any actions to take?

Phoenix: Yes, your Honor.

Phoenix: I'm call Mr. Senin to the stand!

Jay: Well, that went pretty quick..

Jay: ...

Judge: I must say.

Judge: It is an honor to have the young fighter, Jay Senin in my courtroom.

Jay: Heh, thank you sir.

Judge: But yet I feel a bit troubled since your are the accused.

Jay: It's not the first time trouble has caught my legs.

Judge: Really-

**- Whip Smack! -**

Judge: - nooOOOOOWWWW!!

Von Karma: This is no time for any feelings to the defendant.

Von Karma: Please begin your testimony.

Judge: Yes, please.

Jay: A whip?

Jay: That could come in handy in hardcore weapon matches.

Phoenix: (I don't understand what is going on anymore...)

**- Witness Testimony: _What Happened That Night_ -**

Jay: Well, if you want to know about what happened. Nothing much happened.

Jay: I was celebrating my victory that night.

Jay: Then all of a sudden, I heard some noises.

Jay: I rushed to the office and knocked out.

Jay: After that, I was found arrested.

**- End Testimony -**

Judge: Sounds like he's innocent.

**- Whip Smack! -**

Judge: Ouch!

Von Karma: The defendant is hiding something. He's trying to lie his way into innocence.

Phoenix: (Calm down, Franziska.)

Phoenix: (Finding that stuff is my job.)

Judge: Mr. Wright, you may begin the cross examination.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor.

**- Cross Examination -**

Jay: Well, if you want to know about what happened. Nothing much happened.

Jay: I was celebrating my victory that night.

Phoenix:** Hold It!**

Phoenix: You were celebrating your victory? On What?

Jay: It was against my rival, Kenneth Kenson.

Maya: It was on television, Nick.

Maya: You couldn't have missed it.

Phoenix: Then let's say I missed it.

Jay: The fight was also for the lightweight title.

Phoenix: Lightweight?

Maya: Yeah, Jay isn't that big enough for the heavyweight division yet, so he went for the lightweight division.

Maya: Though I would have suggested Continental.

Jay: Hey, you have a good idea there.

Jay: Why didn't I think of that?

Phoenix: (Aren't we getting a little off topic here?)

Jay: Then all of a sudden, I heard some noises.

Phoenix: **Hold It!**

Phoenix: You heard some noises? What kind?

Jay: Let's see...

Jay: Some voices and two gunshots.

Phoenix: Two..?

Von Karma: Only two?

Jay: That's what I said.

Jay: I guy like me knows what a gun shot sounds like.

Jay: I'd say it was a 657 Magnum Hunter.

Phoenix: A 65 what..?

Jay: It's a revolver like those kinds you see in those western cowboy movies.

Jay: I should know.

Phoenix: ACK!

Jay: ..?

Phoenix: (Oh, crap..)

Phoenix: (I think just admitted it..)

Jay: But, then again.

Jay: My memory of a gun was only a 9mm , Ak-47, Ak-9 and a 657.

Jay: Sorry for the confusion.

Phoenix: (Geez, don't say stuff like that...)

Jay: I rushed to the office and knocked out.

Phoenix: **Hold It!**

Phoenix: You were knocked out?

Jay: Yeah, by some strange figure.

Phoenix: WHAT!?

**- People Murmur -**

**- Gavel Whack! -**

Judge: Order! Order!

Judge: Mr. Senin. I want you to give every detail of what happened when you are on stand.

Jay: Uh, sorr-

**- Whip Snap! -**

Jay: -y..

Jay: Ah, almost got, eh?

Von Karma: ...!

Phoenix: (He dodged the whip? I think I found a hero.)

Jay: Just because you're cute doesn't mean you can whip me down.

Von Karma: Just continue!

Jay: Sorry. Well, I saw the figure running out of the door and and hit me down.

Judge: And then what happened?

Jay: After that, I was found arrested.

Phoenix: **_OBJECTION!_**

Phoenix: So after hearing that, why were you arrested?

Jay: The police found me and Mr. McBhan's dead body in the office.

Jay: And to make things worse, the gun was in my hand.

Von Karma: I just happen to have the gun.

Judge: Hmmm...Why it's a revolver.

Jay: Only a revolver could make a shot that can be heard by these ears.

Phoenix: (Quit while you're ahead, Jay. Or this is gonna get ugly.)

**_- Revolver Added Into Court Record -_**

**- Gavel Whack! -**

Judge: It seems that we have some proof that Jay is guilty, but what would have been the motive for Mr. McBhan's murder?

Von Karma: That will be given by the witness I have prepared.

Judge: Is he here?

Von Karma: Unfortunatley, not.

Von Karmra: He has reported to be in the court in 10 minutes.

Judge: Then a 10 minute recess will be made.

**- Gavel Whack! -**

**10:20 A.M.**

**District Court**

**Defenant Lobby No. 2**

Maya: Wow, that was a close one!

Jay: ...

Maya: Jay?

Jay: I'm sorry, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: ..?

Jay: What I said almost had me for good, didn't it?

Phoenix: Yeah, I guess you could say that.

Jay: Man, it's never that easy.

Maya: D-Don't worry!

??: Yeah, listen to Mystic Maya.

Phoenix: That voice..

Pearl: Hello, Mr. Nick.

Maya: P-Pearly! What are you doing here?

Pearl: I'm just here to watch the trial.

Jay: OH MY GOODNESS!!

Jay: She's so cute!

Phoenix: (What the-?)

Jay: What's your name little one?

Pearl: ...

Maya: This is Pearl. She's very young and not good with strangers.

Jay: I see...

Jay: Heh, don't worry. I'm a nice guy.

Phoenix: (Those beaten clothes don't say "nice".)

Jay: Hmm...

Jay: Oh wait, I think I've got something.

Jay: Here.

Maya: What is it?

Jay: A small toy.

Jay: Bounces like a ball but it squeaks at every impact.

Maya: Let me try!

**- Squeak! Squeak! -**

Maya: Wow, that's cool!

Pearl: ...Thank you...Um..

Jay: ..?

Pearl: What's your name, mister?

Jay: I'm Jay. Jay Senin.

Pearl: Thanks for the toy, mister.

Jay: Be careful, though. Don't accept anything from anybody unless you're with your guardians.

Pearl: Guardians?

Maya: Like me and Nick, we're your guardians.

Pearl: Wow!

Jay: ...?

Phoenix: ..Uh, we'll explain the rest later.

Phoenix: (I guess he doesn't know her mother is in jail.)

Baliff: Phoenix Wright, report to the courtroom!

Jay: Showtime!

Phoenix: ...

Okay well, that's it for now. Be sure to look out for the next part and check out my other fanfics. And also like to thank Jamester211, neoswordmaster, LuckyTsunade, and Arkanin Midnight for reading and leaving reviews.

- R2J


	10. PunchOut Turnabout Part 4

**_10:30 A.M._**

**_District Court_**

**_Courtroom No. 4_**

**- People Talking -**

**- Gavel Whacking -**

Judge: Court is back in session.

Phoenix: The defense is ready your honor.

Von Karma: So is the prosecution.

Judge: Is the witness ready, Ms. Von Karma?

von Karma: Yes. The prosecution would like to present it's witness.

Rotiart: ...

Von Karma: Name and occupation, please.

Rotiart: Leon Roitart, CEO of the SFC and apprentice of Mr. McBhan.

Jay: Strange.

Phoenix: ..?

Jay: Mr. McBhan never said anything about Mr. Rotiart being an apprentice.

von Karma: Mr. Rotiart believes he knows the motive of Jay's actions.

Jay: ...What?

Rotiart: I'm sorry to do this to you, boy.

Rotiart: But in order for justice to be made, I must play my part.

Jay: Mr. Rotiart never played the side of justice from my view.

Phoenix: (I wonder...)

Judge: Please tell us whatwas Mr. Senin's motives.

Rotiart: Gladly.

**- Witness Testimony: _Jay's Motive_ -**

Rotiart: Apparently, Mr. Senin's motive started that night.

Rotiart: It started when Mr. McBhan told Jay he was about to be cut.

Rotiart: The boy got mad and yelled right at him.

Rotiart: He yelled as if he was about to murder.

**- End Testimony -**

Judge: ...Hmm

Judge: That motive seems pretty solid.

Judge: But there is something that has me troubled.

Rotiart: What is it?

Rotiart: I don't know..

Phoenix: (Am I the only one who hasn't lost their brain?)

Judge: Mr. Wright, you may begin the cross-examination.

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor.

**- Cross Examination -**

Rotiart: Apparently, Mr. Senin's motive started that night.

Rotiart: It started when Mr. McBhan told Jay he was about to be cut.

Phoenix: **HOLD IT!**

Phoenix: He was about to be "cut"?

Rotiart: As in fired from the company.

Judge: W-WHAT?!

Maya: Why would Mr. McBhan do that?!

Rotiart: The boss said the boy was starting to lose his fighting spirit.

Phoenix: His fighting spirit?

Rotiart: It all started last week.

Rotiart: Jay had a big smile on his face every time he'd enter the locker room.

Rotiart: And his moves in the ring aren't that aggressive as they were before.

Rotiart: I don't know what was Jay doing that made him that way?

Phoenix: (Hmmm..strange...I think there's something that is connected to this.)

Rotiart: The boy got mad and yelled right at him.

Phoenix: **HOLD IT!**

Phoenix: What did he say?

Rotiart: He said, "I'll show you! You'll see!"

von Karma: Is that enough to prove his guilt or must you stall this person's demise.

Phoenix: I think it could be another reason he said that.

Rotiart: Unlikley.

Rotiart: He yelled as if he was about to murder.

Phoenix: **_OBJECTION!_**

Phoenix: You said Jay was about to murder.

Phoenix: Could you tell me how Mr. McBhan was murdered?

Rotiart: They said it was a gunshot, or three gunshots.

Phoenix: But did Jay ever have a gun in his posession?

Von Karma: **_OBJECTION!_**

Von Karma: Are you deaf?

Von Karma: The defendant said he knew about the weapon.

Phoenix: **_OBJECTION!_**

Phoenix: Jay would never carry a gun.

Phoenix: Because he wanted to be a nice guy.

Judge: A nice guy?

**- WHIP SNAP! -**

Phoenix: OW!

Von Karma: Only fools would foolishly have a foolish reason for fooling another fool fooishly.

Jay: That's alot of use for fools..

Judge: Mr. Wright, could you give us evidence as to why Jay would not have gun?

**_- TAKE THAT! -_**

Judge: A locket..?

Phoenix: This is Jay's locket. It contains something important to him.

Von Karma: Something important?

Phoenix: That's right. A picture of his girlfriend!

Judge: Say what?!

**- People rabble -**

**- GAVEL WHACK! -**

Judge: Order! Order in the court!

Judge: I'd never expect Jay to have a girlfriend.

Jay: Love knows no restrictions.

Judge: Might I ask who this girl is?

Phoenix: Unfortunatley, no.

Judge: Why not?

Phoenix: Jay wishes to keep it secret to prevent her in any danger.

**- Whip Snap! -**

Phoenix: Yeow!

Von Karma: This girl could be an aquatince of the defendant!

**_Phoenix: OBJECTION!_**

Jay: The girl was never in the arena or anywhere else.

Judge: What do you mean?

Phoenix: Jay said to me earlier.

**- Flashback -**

Jay: I don't want my girlfriend to know she has a guy in jail for murder.

Jay: It's bad enough her fearing the outside world.

Phoenix: The outside world..?

Jay: She once was about to be kidnapped.

Jay: I saved her..

**- End Flashback -**

Judge: I wish to know one thing, Mr. Wright?

Phoenix: Yes, Your Honor?

Judge: When did Jay save his would-be girlfriend?

Phoenix: That...I don't know..

**- WHIP SNAP! -**

Phoenix: Ow!

Von Karma; Then that proves it!

Von Karma: She is part of this case.

Jay: NO!

Jay: I can't let you take her.

Jay: Ever since that near kidnapping two weeks ago, she's been afraid to leave the house!

Phoenix: Wait, did you say "two weeks ago"?

Jay: Yeah, that's right.

Phoenix: When did the girl become your girlfriend?

Jay: Last week.

Judge: ..!

Von Karma: ..!

Rotiart: ..!

Rotiart: You had a girlfriend..?

Rotiart: You weakened your status as a fighter for a girl who can't even leave her house?!

Rotiart: What kind of man are you, boy?!

Jay: She's someone that gave me true happiness.

Rotiart: But what about the times I trained you? The time I brought you to the SFC?

Jay: That just made me stay in the darkness. The painful hours I've gone through. It's not something I would hold on to.

Rotiart: I guess the letter you sent was right.

Phoenix: Letter?

Rotiart: This letter.

Judge: Let me see it.

Letter says: "I will show you Mr. McBhan. I have something up my sleeve.. - Jay."

Judge: What does this letter mean?

Von Karma: It's clear that this letter is to show proof of Jay's actions to Mr. McBhan.

Jay: But I didn't right that!

Judge: I'm sorry, Jay. But unless Mr. Wright has some evidence to counter this piece, I will accept it as evidence.

Jay: Mr. Wright, I know you have something that can give a counter!

Phoenix: (Do I..?)

**_- TAKE THAT! -_**

Judge: Wh-what is this?

Phoenix: This is an autograph of Jay Senin, himself.

Judge: Oh, for me? Why you shouldn't have.

Phoenix: No no no..

Maya: And that's mine!

Phoenix: Take a look at the signatures of both papers.

Judge: ..!

Judge: They look nothing alike!

Phoenix: Exactly.

Von Karma: **_OBJECTION!_**

Von Karma: HE would have changed the way he writes his name.

Jay: **_OBJECTION!_**

Phoenix: Jay..?

Jay: That was cool. I've always wanted to say that.

Jay: My signatures are always the same.

Jay: There is a star always connected to the "Y".

Judge: Why there it is!

Judge: The court finds this letter as false evidence. Please remove it.

Rotiart: ..!

Jay: I wonder, Mr. Rotiart.

Rotiart: ..?

Jay: Where were you when the murder happened?

Rotiart: I was in my locker room..why do you ask?

Jay: Mr. Wright do you have a picture of Mr. Rotiart's locker room.

Phoenix: No, not...hey!

Jay: There is.

Jay: look at this picture.

Jay: This was taken after the crime scene. And this was taken before the crime scene.

Phoenix: I don't really notice anythin different.

Jay: Look harder, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: ...!

Phoenix: There's something missing from that box on the wall.

Jay: Exactly.

Jay: Mr. Rotiart holds a revolver in that box.

Judge: A revolver..?

Maya: That's the same one that we have now!

Von Karma: Then couldn't the defendant have opened the box?

Phoenix: I doubt it.

Phoenix: Maybe Jay can explain.

Jay: The only person that can open the box is Mr. Rotiart, himself.

Jay: The box is voice-activated with bullet and shatter proof glass.

Jay: No one else could have taken it but Mr. Rotiart.

Rotiart: ...!

Jay: I should have known from the start.

Phoenix: Well, Mr. Rotiart.

Rotiart: Jay...how could you..? After all that I have done..

Rotiart: FOORRR YOOOOOOOOUUUUU?!

**- Five Minutes later -**

Judge: Ms. Von Karma, what has happened to Mr. Rotiart?

Von Karma: H-he has been taken away..

Von Karma: To think I'd lose again...and with a child too?!

Jay: I'm no child..I'm a fighter.

Judge: After all this, I'm ready to give my verdict.

**_.: NOT GUILTY :._**

**- Cheer and Appluase -**

**- GAVEL WHACK! -**

Judge: Court is adjourned.

**_11:02 A.M._**

**_District Court_**

**_Defendant Lobby No. 3_**

Jay: Thanks Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: You should be thankng yourself.

Phoenix: You actually solved the case.

Jay: You know this lawyer stuff seems kinda fun.

Jay: I think I want to become a defense attorney like you Mr. Wright.

Maya: I'd like to see that.

Jay: I guess that means that's it for street fighting.

Maya: What?! Why?!

Jay: That stuff was bad for me even though I had fun. I still want to protect my girlfriend.

Maya: Aw, that's so sweet.

Phoenix: So are you going to be in school, this time?

Jay: I think so. But I'll be accompanying you guys on your cases.

Maya: Nice. A new friend.

Jay: I'll get to meet so much new people!

Jay: Though I'll still have to give support to her.

* * *

Jay: (And I stayed with Mr. Wright and his friends through many trials.)

Jay: (I met many people and every case was full of suspense.)

Jay: (Then after Mr. Wright's case with Godot and the Meditation Temple on the mountains..)

Jay: (I left so I can study law. Thus leaving mty girlfriend..)

Jay: It was hard to leave her, especially seeing her cry.

Jay: But now that I'm back and I'm a lawyer. I hope I can-

Jay: Hey!

Jay: My burgers!

Trucy: You talk very long. You never finsihed your food.

Apollo: Thoigh it was an interesting story.

Jay: But my burgers...

Jay: (I hope I can find you again..someday..)

**_THE END_**

That's the end of this chapter, sorry if it's too short. Next up, we have Jay reuniting with his girlfriend and a return to the SFC! Be sure to look out for it!Again I'd like to thank Jamester211, neoswordmaster, LuckyTsunade, and Arkanin Midnight for reading and leaving reviews.

- R2J


	11. Turnabout Brawl Part 1

**_Turnabout Brawl_**

**_May 5, 11:00 A.M._**

**_Wright Building_**

Jay: Hey guys.

Apollo: Oh, hey Jay.

Trucy: Jay, you said you have a surprise for us?

Jay: Good memory, cute one.

Apollo: So what is it?

Jay: Here ya go.

Apollo: Tickets?

Trucy: To the SFC?

Apollo: Isn't that..?

Jay: Yep. I'm making my return to street fighting.

Trucy: Wow! We get to see Jay in an old profession.

Apollo: But what about being a defense attorney?

Jay: Oh, that's still my job but I still want the drive of fighting in my blood again. Telling the story made me want to come back.

**_- SFC Tickets Added in Court Record -_**

Jay: Looks like I have my first fight too.

Jay: Let's look for some new clothes.

Apollo: Huh? Clothes.

Jay: To suit my fighting look.

Jay: In the SFC, you don't take lawyers as a threat unless you are being sued.

Apollo: I see.

Trucy: Let's head out!

**May 5, 11:45 A.M.**

Jay: This place gives me memories.

Apollo: Me too.

Jay: It does how so?

**- BUMP! -**

Jay: Oh, I'm sorry.

Jay: Are you okay?

??: ...Yes.

Apollo: Oh!

??: Apollo, Trucy. Nice to see you again.

Jay: You know her?

Apollo: Yeah, this is Vera Misham.

Jay: ..!!

Apollo: ..?

Jay: Did you say...Vera? Misham?

Apollo: Yes.

Trucy: Why?

Vera: ..?

Jay: Vera!

Jay: Don't you remember me?

Trucy: I don't think she does, Jay.

Vera: ..!!

Trucy: Huh?

Vera: J-Jay?

Jay: Vera, it's been so long. How's your father?

Vera: ...

**- Vera runs off -**

Jay: Hey! Wait, Vera!

Apollo: Jay, how do you know Vera?

Jay: Remember I said I had a girlfriend?

Trucy: Uh-huh.

Jay: It was Vera.

Apollo: WHAAAAATTT?!

Trucy: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Jay: It is her.

Jay: I can't believe it. She's grown so beautiful.

Apollo: You asked about her father, right?

Jay: Yeah.

Apollo: He's gone..

Jay: Gone..?

Apollo: As in dead.

Jay: WHAT?! MR. MISHAM IS DEAD?!

Apollo: It was a case a few months ago. Vera was accused of murdering her father. But we found the real culprit.

Trucy: Vera was hospitalized because she lost consiousness from absobing poison that was in her favorite nail polish.

Jay: Vera did have bad habit with her nails.

Jay: But I actually find it rare for her to be outside now.

Apollo: Well, thanks to me and Trucy, Vera found the courage to step in the outside world.

Jay: ...

**- Jay runs off -**

Apollo: Jay!

Trucy: Hold it! Wait for us!

**_May 5, 12:04 P.M._**

**_Drew Studio_**

Jay: Vera!

Vera: ...

Jay: I'm sorry..

Jay: I didn't know about your father until Apollo and Trucy told me.

Vera: ...Why?

Jay: ..?

Vera: Why did you come back?

Jay: I wanted to come back here to see Mr. Wright again as a lawyer but I mostly wanted to see you again.

Vera: ...

Vera: You're lying.

Jay: ..!

Apollo:** - Huff- -Huff-**

Apollo: Man, you sure run fast.

Trucy: Slow.. **- huff-** poke..

Jay: I guess you never told anyone about me did you?

Vera: ...

Jay: ...I should have known.

Jay: The studio has changed alot since I left.

Vera: My work has gotten alot of pay.

Jay: I see.

Jay: I'm sorry about your father..

Vera: It's alright. I managed to live nicely alone.

Jay: I'm just glad you're safe..

Jay: Oh, I wish to give this to you.

Vera: A pass?

Jay: Yep. A pass to the SFC Arena.

Vera: The SFC?

Jay: Remember when we were together?

Jay: I helped your house payment by working hard in this company.

Vera: ...

Jay: This place may seem dangerous but at least I'll be here to help.

Jay: Apollo and Trucy are coming too, right?

Trucy: Of course we are!

Jay: So, can you please come with us?

Vera: ...Sure.

Jay: Thank you, Vera.

**_- SFC Pass Added into Court Record -_**

Trucy: Hey, we still have gotta go shopping for Jay's new clothes!

Jay: Care to join us?

Vera: You've...changed Jay.

Jay: You have changed also..

Trucy: C'mon! Let's go!

Apollo: Hold your horses.

Jay: Ahaha..

**_May 5, 7:00 P.M._**

**_SFC Arena_**

**_Staff Entrance_**

Jay: Here we are.

Trucy: Wow, this place is amazing.

Apollo: This place is big.

Vera: How many people are here?

Jay: There's a counter on the roof.

Trucy: The number of people inside the arena..

Apollo: It's over 9000!!

Trucy: And there's still more people coming in.

Jay: Everyone loves the SFC.

Guard: Excuse me? Who are you?

Jay: Guard, allow us pass through.

Guard: Why should I?

Jay: Because I'm Jay Senin, returning to his spot in battle.

Guard: J-J-Jay Senin?!

Guard: I thought you quit!

Jay: That was mere hiatus, but now I'm back.

Guard: S-Sorry sir.

Jay: Thank You.

**_May 5, 7:05 P.M._**

**_SFC Arena_**

**_Backstage_**

Trucy: So this is the SFC on the inside.

Vera: ...

Jay: Must be different for you, huh?

Vera: So this is where you worked?

Jay: Yep.

??: Looks like an old friend has returned.

Apollo: ..?

Apollo: WAH!

Trucy: A big guy!

Vera: ...

Jay: Ah! Mr. Paul Helmsley!

Helmsley: It's been a while, Jay. How's it going?

Jay: Very good, sir!

Helmsley: I heard you're a lawyer now and you just won your first case.

Jay: Yep.

Helmsley: Even though it's late, I'd like to say conratulations.

Jay: Thank you, Mr. Helmsley.

Helmsley: So who are these people?

Jay: Oh! Mr. Helmsley, meet Apollo Justice, Trucy Wright, and Vera Misham.

Jay: Guys, this is Paul Helmsley, A.K.A. the "Headhunter".

Jay: A multi-time world heavyweight champion and a two-time Fighter King.

Jay: He was my mentor in my younger days.

Helmsley: You certainly have changed.

Jay: So have you.

Jay: Hey, who's the new boss?

Helmsley: Here let me introduce him.

**_May 5, 7:16 P.M._**

**_SFC Arena_**

**_Chairman's Room_**

??: Oh, Mr. Helmsley. What are you doing here?

Jay: Whoa! Mr. McBhan?!

??: And who might you be?

Helmsley: This is Jay Senin, one of the youngest fighters of the SFC.

Helmsley: Guys, this is Victor McBhan Jr.

Jay: "Jr."?

Helmsley: We needed a new boss or the company was done.

Helmsley: Eventually, Victor Jr. stepped up and took the company.

Helmsley: He was not as good as the old boss but he's also much better in other ways.

Jay: Nice to meet you, sir.

McBhan Jr.: It's nice to see the Jay Senin.

McBhan Jr.: My father told me about you. You had a spirit that was dangerous in the ring but kind-hearted to others. He liked your style of life.

Jay: Eh...heheh. Thanks.

Apollo: (I guess he doesn't know..)

McBhan Jr.: Ah, yes. You said you are making your return, right?

Jay: Yes sir.

McBhan Jr.: Well, then you'd better prepare youself. Your fight is in a few hours.

Jay: Hmm...alright.

McBhan Jr.: In the meantime, you and your friends can check out the arena.

Trucy: Awesome!

**_8:12 P.M._**

**_SFC Arena_**

Trucy: This place looks amazing!

Apollo: Hard to believe you worked here.

??: Well, well, well.

??: Look who came back!

Jay: Kenneth Kenson...

Kenson: I thought you quit.

Jay: Well, at least I know I can bite back.

Kenson: ...

Kenson: Heh, you're lucky were not in the ring or else I would take down.

Kenson: Who are the kids?

Jay: They are not kids.

Kenson: I'm guessing one of these girls is your girlfriend?

Jay: ...

Kenson: You wouldn't mind if I take this one. Would you?

Vera: ...

Jay: Back...Away...

Kenson: ...!

Kenson: Heh, looks like my match is up next.

Kenson: Be sure to watch! This is what is coming to you!

Jay: ...

Vera: ...

Jay: Sorry, Vera.

Vera: It's...okay..

??: Ah! Jay!

Jay: Huh?

??: Don't you remember me?

Jay: Kitty Bell?

Bell: You got it!

Bell: It's been awhile.

Bell: I saw the news, congratulations on the case win!

Jay: Uh...thanks.

Trucy: I like your outfit!

Bell: Thanks you too.

Trucy: Heehee.

Apollo: Jay, who is this?

Jay: This is Kitty Bell.

Jay: One of the divas of the SFC. She can really leave a mark on her opponents.

Jay: Her looks are very amazing and brings men to their knees.

Bell: Aw, you're making me blush.

Vera: ...

Bell: Oh, who's this?

Jay: This is Vera.

Bell: Oh! You mean this is the Vera you were talking about?

Jay: Yep.

Bell: She's so cute.

Bell: You're so lucky to find a guy like Jay.

Jay: So what has been going on?

Bell: Nothing much just some of the usual stuff.

Jay: You didn't steal fish again, did you?

Bell: Ah! How'd you know?

Jay: You know you can't resist fish especially on a plate.

Bell: Oh my!

Apollo: She steals fish?

Jay: It's how she is.

Jay: (At times I wonder if she's really a kitty.)

Bell: Oh, by the way. I heard you're gonna have a match.

Jay: I do.

Bell: I can't wait to see you fight again.

Jay: I think I should get ready..

Bell: Okay, good luck!

Jay: Let's hurry before it gets worse.

Apollo: Please.

Trucy: That Kitty girl acted as if she liked you.

Jay: She liked me the first time I stepped foot on this place. She liked my cuteness as a kid yet I don't kow why she still likes me now?

Vera: ...

Vera: Maybe it's because you changed.

Jay: I guess I have.

Jay: You guys should be at your seats. You don't want to get in trouble.

Apollo: Oh yeah..

Trucy: See you in the ring, Jay!


	12. Turnabout Brawl Part 2

**_May 5, 9:45 P.M._**

**_SFC Arena_**

**_SFC Ring_**

Trucy: Wow! This place is packed! The ring is huge.

Apollo: I guess everyone does like like street fighting.

Vera: ...

Apollo: H-hey, don't worry! Jay's been in this kind of stuff before so I think he can handle it.

Trucy: I wonder how Jay is gonna be after being gone from fighting?

Vera: This is actually the first time, I've seen Jay in this.

Apollo: Oh yeah, you were always at home while Jay was supporting you.

Trucy: That must be amazing, fighting so many battles for your sake.

Vera: I guess that is amazing.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen! This next contest is scheduled for one fall!

-** Thrashing Music Plays -**

Trucy: Whoa, what is that?!

Vera: It's very loud.

Apollo: I guess this must be the fighter's theme song.

Trucy: Well, it's loud and heavy sounding.

Trucy: It does fit him.

Announcer: And now! Introducing the opponent!

Announcer: Making his return to the SFC!

**- Music Plays -**

Trucy: Whoa, this is Jay's song?

Song: Jibun wo sekai saemo kaete shimaesouna. Shunkan wa itsumo sugu sobani┘

Apollo: The song is in japanese.

Trucy: But it sounds awesome!

Vera: OH! There he is!

Announcer: THIS! IS! JAY SENINNNNN!!

**- CROWD ROARS! -**

Trucy: Wow, I didn't know Jay was that popular.

Apollo: I guess it must have been that boomerang effect of popularity.

??: Looks like I'm just in time.

Apollo: Huh?

Apollo: Oh, Mr. Helmsley!

Helmsley: Looks like I get to see Jay in action again.

Helmsley: It's been almost ten years...I hope he'll be okay.

Apollo: Huh?

Helmsley: A guy like him who's been out of fighting for so long and focused on the studies of law must have dented his abilities a bit.

Apollo: ...!

Trucy: The fight is about to begin!

**- Bell Dings! -**

Apollo: (The fight lasted for a long while.)

**- Bam! Wham! SLAM! -**

Apollo: It was just as Mr. Helmsley feared. Jay was losing.

Apollo: But then..

Apollo: Jay had a quick glance at the crowd and looked at us.

Apollo: In an instant, Jay made a comeback.

Apollo: We all cheered for him and...

Announcer: Here is your winner by knockout, JAY SENINNN!!

Apollo: He won.

**- CROWD ROARS -**

**_May 5, 10:03 P.M._**

**_SFC Arena_**

**_Backstage_**

Trucy: Congratulations, Jay! You won!

Jay: Eheheh.

Apollo: I was actually worried.

Vera: ...

Jay: Vera..

Jay: I'm sorry you had to see this.

Vera: You were doing this before, for our sake..

Jay: I didn't want you to know..

Vera: It's alright. At least you're okay.

Jay: ...

Apollo: It seemed that you were about to lose.

Jay: I was. But then, a glance at you guys told me that I had keep going and I wanted to win this for you guys.

Helmsley: Congrats, Jay.

Jay: ..!

Helmsley: It has been a while..hasn't it?

Jay: I guess you saw me, huh?

Helmsley: The performance was rusty but at least you won at the end.

Jay: Heh, damn straight!

Jay: I gotta go to my locker room. Ow...

Apollo: Jay looks hurt.

Trucy: Should we help?

Helmsley: No, a guy like him can handle pain like that. I've seen him endure it many times.

Vera: ...

Helmsley: Hey, you guys should be out of here. Unauthorized personel are not allowed without a pass.

Trucy: But..!

Helmsley: Sorry, rules are rules.

Trucy: That's not fair.

Vera: Um...

Helmsley: Oh, you've got a pass. So I guess you can stay.

Vera: Can't they come in too?

Helmsley: ...Eh, why not?

Trucy: Yay!

Jay: Hey, guys.

Apollo: Oh, Jay.

Apollo: Feeling better?

Jay: I guess. I'm kinda hungry.

Trucy: Me too! Let's eat!

Helmsley: ...

Jay: Mr. Helmsley, would you want to join?

Helmsley: ...No thanks. I have some business to work on.

Jay: Hmmm...okay..

May 5, 10: 15 P.M.

SFC Arena

Jay: It feels nice to be back in the game.

Trucy: But won't that affect your status as a lawyer?

Jay: Hey, if Gavin can be a rock star and a prosecutor, why can I be an attorney and a fighter?

Trucy: Well, Gavin's band already broke up a while ago.

Trucy: It had me very upset.

Jay: Say, where's Apollo?

Trucy: He's with Vera helping her buy the food.

Jay: (I hope she doesn't attract any attention.. she has become more pretty than she was..)

**- People Scream -**

Jay: What the- ?!

Trucy: Somethign is going on!

Trucy: Let's hurry!

**_May 5, 10: 17 P.M._**

**_SFC Arena_**

**_Consession Hallway_**

Jay: What's going on?!

??: Hmmmph! Hmmmph!

Trucy: EEK! A ghost!

Jay: That's not a ghost..

- Jay Uncovers the Sheet -

Apollo: ...!

Jay: Apollo!

Apollo: What's going on? I had food until this sheet came over me.

Jay: Wait, where's Vera?!

Trucy: She's outside!

Jay: (Please be alright..)

**_May 5, 10: 17 P.M._**

**_SFC Arena_**

**_Parking Lot_**

Vera: Let me go!

Policeman: Calm down! We're just going to ask you a few questions.

Vera: Leave me alone!

Jay: Vera! Leave her alone!

Policeman: Ah! It's Jay Senin!

Policeman: What are you doing here?

Jay: First off, let go of Vera.

Policeman: Sorry, sir.

Vera: Jay..

Jay: Stay behind me.

Policeman: We just want to ask her a few questions.

Jay: Tell me, what's going on first.

Policeman: Okay then. A murder has occured.

Jay: A murder..?

Policeman: The victim is Tito Blaze.

Jay: Tito..Blaze..?

Policeman: He was Mr. McBhan's apprentice. A good kid but lived short.

Jay: Why is Vera being taken away?

Policeman: She has been seen running from the scene of the crime.

Vera: ...

Jay: Then she'll be taken in for questioning.

Vera: ..!

Trucy: Jay!!

Jay: But not without me by her side.

Vera: ..!!

Jay: I should not left you, Vera. Maybe then this wouldn't have happened.

Vera: ...

Jay: Let's go.

Apollo: Hey, wait for us!

* * *

That's it for this chapter, what will happen now? Be sure to look out for that.

- R2J


	13. Turnabout Brawl Part 3

**_May 6 9:05 A.M._**

**_Police Station_**

Jay: I can't belive this happened..

Apollo: It's okay. We know Vera is innocent.

Trucy: But how can we prove it?

Policeman: Excuse me?

Policeman: The girl is done for questioning.

Jay: And?

Policeman: She will be taken to the detention center.

Jay: ..!

Jay: I can't let that happen.

Policeman: Why?

Jay: I don't want to handle the fact that she's already accused of murder and in a cold detention center.

Policeman: Well, what are you gonna do about?

Jay: I shall negotiate on the details.

**- Jay and Policeman goes into Questioning Room -**

Trucy: What's it about?

Apollo: I hope Jay knows what he's doing.

Trucy: To think this happened just at the moment Jay comes back to street fighting.

Apollo: It's just like the story about 10 years ago.

**- Jay, Policeman and Vera come out of the Room -**

Apollo: Jay! Vera!

Trucy: What happened?

Policeman: Here.

Trucy: Weird bracelets.

Policeman: An alarm will trigger if these bracelets seperate in a distance of 20 yards.

Apollo: Whoa..

**- Policeman puts bracelets on Jay and Vera -**

Apollo: Isn't this a little extreme?

Jay: No time. The trial is tomorrow.

Jay: We have to find any piece of evidence needed for this case.

Trucy: But who is defending Vera?

Apollo: I think it's Jay.

Jay: ..?

Apollo: This is your second case, right?

Jay: ...

Apollo: Don't fail, for Vera.

Jay: Right.

**- Bracelets Added in Court Record -**

**_May 6 10:30 A.M._**

**_SFC Arena_**

Jay: Where do we start?

Apollo: Why don't we check out the crime scene?

Jay: Which is where?

Trucy: Over there maybe.

??: Jay!

Jay: Huh? Kitty Bell!

Bell: Oh, Jay. I heard what happened!

Jay: About the murder?

Bell: Yeah, but this seems much different.

Jay: Huh?

Bell: I'll show you where the murder took place.

**_Tito Blaze's Office_**

Jay: So this where the murder occured.

Bell: Yep..

Bell: Sad thing too, he was a nice guy.

Jay: I wondered what he was like.

Bell: Nothing much, but a strong sense of leadership and knows what to do.

Jay: Any enemies?

Bell: Not that I know of.

**- MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH -**

Jay: ("Munch"? Why does that sound familiar?)

Ema: Oh, it's you two.

Jay: Ms. Ema, hello.

Ema: Oh hey, Jay.

Ema: What are you guys doing here?

Apollo: Just some investigation.

Ema: Go ahead.

Jay: ...

Jay: This room reminds me of Mr. Rotiart's room.

Bell: UGH! Don't remind me of him.

Apollo: ..?

Bell: That guy was a sleazey bum.

Bell: And to think he would frame poor Jay for the boss' father's death.

Trucy: Ah, that's right! That was the time when Jay decided to become a lawyer!

Bell: You mean that's why he left?

Bell: I thought it was something more different.

Bell: But other than that, not only did that rat frame Jay for murder

Bell: he escaped from jail.

Jay: ..!

Jay: He escaped?

Bell: Yeah, it only about tseven months ago.

Jay: After my first trial?

Bell: Ironically, yes.

Bell: Here's a clipping of the article to prove it.

**- Newspaper Article Added in Court Record -**

Jay: I must ask, how did he escape?

Bell: I'm not sure on the details but one thing was for sure, he's out for revenge.

Jay: Revenge..?

Bell: A note was left on a table saying, "I will get my vengence on him and those around him."

Jay: ...

Vera: Jay?

Jay: (This seems bad.)

Jay: (Really bad.)

Jay: Anything else?

Bell: Nope. That's it.

Apollo: Looks like we have to be on the lookout.

Trucy: Feels kinda scary.

Jay: Don't worry, Rotiart just wants me.

Jay: You guys will be safe.

Jay: (I hope.)

**_- INVESTIGATION -_**

Jay: A hole.

Apollo: Looks small.

Jay: A gunshot.

Jay: The murderer used a gun.

Apollo: You sure?

Jay: It's a theory.

Vera: ...

Jay: Vera..?

Vera: ...I need to go outside.

Jay: Don't go too far.

Vera: Right.

Jay: (Something seems strange about Vera. I felt it.)

Ema: That's new.

Ema: You sounded as if you were her boyfriend.

Bell: Jay was her boyfriend.

Ema: Really..?

Ema: I never knew you had girl, Jay.

Jay: I had her for a while but left her for studies.

Ema: ..Hm.

Jay: Hmm?

Apollo: What is it?

Jay: This part of the wall is cracked.

Jay: By the looks, it just made it here.

Bell: That crack was not there before.

Jay: When?

Bell: Before the show.

Jay: This crack happened during the murder.

**- Wall Crack Added in Court Record -**

Apollo: We should ask some other people for more information.

Trucy: How about the Headhunter?

Bell: Sorry, he's not here.

Trucy: Huh?

Bell: He left to avoid any conflict with the law.

Bell: But if you want to know anything..

Bell: Jay, you know where.

Apollo: ..?

Jay: The Underground Arena.

What will happen now? The next chapter will be up soon.

- R2J


	14. Turnabout Brawl Part 4

**_May 6, 8:30 P.M._**

**_Underground Arena_**

Jay: It's been a long while since I've been here.

Apollo: What is this place?

Jay: This where some of the fighters hang out after the show.

Jay: Some even live here.

Jay: I may find some information on a few things.

**- KNOCK KNOCK -**

??: Who's there?

??: Oh!

??: Please come in!

??: It's been a while since we've seen you, Jay.

Jay: No problem, Bunk.

Trucy: Whoa, that guy is huge.

Vera: Very muscular.

Jay: That's Bunk, a retired fighter.

Jay: He was a good fighter until he overworked himself and cause some pains in his body.

Jay: Now he just watches everyone here.

Trucy: A big guy like him?

Jay: It calms him down.

Vera: This place looks very nice.

Jay: Well, the place we're going is the bar.

Jay: Be careful. Alot of creepy guys are in there.

Apollo: Then why are we going there?!

Jay: I have a reliable source of information working there.

**_May 6, 8:45 P.M._**

**_Underground Arena_**

**_Bar_**

Trucy: This place seems kinda creepy.

Jay: Hold hands. You don't want to get lost with these people.

Vera: Why are they staring at us?

Jay: These guys have an interest.

Vera: ..?

Jay: We're here.

??: May I help you?

??: Hm..interesting looking friends you have there.

??: Are you a group band?

??: No, A magicain, Artist and two lawyers.

??: L-lawyers?!

??: I didn't do anything!!

??: The cat did it!

??: I was sleeping!!

Jay: Calm down, I just want to see Headhunter.

??: Oh, Headhunter?

??: Sorry, it's gonna take more than just a lawyer to see the Headhunter.

Jay: I see.

??: So take your business elsewhere.

Jay: ...

**_- PUNCH! -_**

Apollo: Jay!

Trucy: You hit him!

Vera: Jay..!

??: Ho Ho HO HO!

Apollo: ..?

Trucy: He's..

Vera: ..laughing?

??: HO HO HO HO! I'd recognize that force of a punch!

??: I can't believe I didn't notice!

??: It's Jay! Me old boy, how are ya doin'?

Apollo: HUH?!

Jay: Guys, meet Bart Tender.

Jay: Mr. Tender was a good friend of Mr. McBhan at the time. He was entrusted to help with the Underground Arena.

Bart: To think, little Jay would grow to be a lawyer.

Bart: My, you have grown alot.

Trucy: So, since you guys know each other, does that mean you'll let us go to Mr. Headhunter?

Bart: I'm not sure.

Trucy: Huh?

Bart: Ol' Headhunter seemed pretty depressed and bitter.

Bart: At times like that I don't think anyone should at least look at him.

Jay: But it's important. It's about the case I'm having tomorrow.

Bart: You mean the murder tht took place?

Jay: Yes.

Bart: Who are you defending?

Vera: ...

Jay: Vera Misham.

Bart: Oh! You're defending you're girlfriend?

Jay: Not my girlfriend..

Bart: You mean you broke up.

Vera: ..Not really...just forgotten after many years.

Bart: Hmm.. sounds like a break up to me.

Jay: So can we go?

bart: Sure, why not? ust be careful when he's in a bad state.

Bart: Then it's the best time to scram.

Jay: Got it.

Trucy: While you're at it, do have any soda?

Bart: Ho HO! Sorry kid. No soda.

Trucy: Aww..

**_May 6, 9:01 P.M._**

**_Underground Arena_**

**_Headhunter's Lobby_**

Trucy: Whoa, this place seems pretty fancy to be in a bad mood.

Jay: Hunter likes to enjoy the calmness of this place...and then smash something.

Apollo: (What a way to calm a guy down..)

??: Who are you?!

Apollo: ..!

Helmsley: Oh, it's you guys.

Helmsley: You came at at a bad time.

Jay: What's wrong?

Helmsley: I'm not in a good mood.

Helmsley: But I guess you guys are here to find some dirt on what happened?

Jay: Yes.

Helmsley: Well, sorry guys.

Apollo: Huh?

Helmsley: Since I'm a witness to testify for the trial, I can't tell you guys anything.

Jay: Damn..

Helmsley: But I can tell you guys one thing.

Jay: ..?

Helmsley: I fought the guy that killed Tito Blaze.

Jay: What?!

Apollo: Who is it?!

Helmsley: But one other thing I can tell you, he had a hood on.

Helmsley: And that's all I can say because that's all I know.

Jay: ...Okay.

Helmsley: Other than information, you guys want to hang out around the arena?

Trucy: Okay!

Jay: (I wondered what Mr. Wright would say?)

**_May 6, 9:45 P.M._**

**_Underground Arena_**

**- Ring Ring -**

Jay: Who could that be?

??: Hello there.

Jay: Who is this?

??: Your opponent in tomorrow's trial.

Apollo: Wait a minute..

Apollo: I know that voice.

Apollo: Klavier?!

Klavier: Ah, Herr Forehead. It has been a while.

Klavier: I am eager to rock the stage with you, Herr Senin.

**- BEEP -**

Jay: Looks like Klavier gavin is the prosecution.

Helmsley: Did you say Klavier Gavin? From the Gavinners?

Trucy: Yeah! They are awesome. Too bad they broke up the band.

Helmsley: Looks like this trial is about to be a big fight.

Helmsley: Jay, remember not to give in to your opponent. Not even if you are down and out.

Helmsley: Look for an opening and attack.

Jay: Thanks, Mr. Helmsley.

Apollo: I hope your ready, Jay.

Jay: Finally, a good challenge in my career as a lawyer.

Helmsley; I just have one thing to ask you.

Helmsley: _Are you ready?_

_Just a short chapter and well, I decide to do some of the refences in my story._

_Sunny Daay - Obvious name to Summer Day._

_Mark Van Parter - Initals MVP. Just wanted to do that._

_Hugh Jas - Uhh...you get it._

_Leon Rotiart - Spell his last name backwards to spell traitor (Thank you neoswordmaster for finding it)_

_Victor McBhan - A very far resemblance to Mr. Vince McMahon of the the WWE._

_Kitty Bell - A cat who has a bell explains a girl who has the interests like a cat but very ferocious when cornered._

_Kenneth Kenson - An homage to Mr. Kennedy...Kennedy!_

_Tito Blaze - Ummm...I'm not sure really. A name randomly in my head._

_Bart Tender - Say it fast and it's bartender. Of course._

_Paul "Headhunter" Helmsley - An homage to Paul Levsque also known as Triple H._

_- R2J_


	15. Turnabout Brawl Part 5

**_May 7, 9:10 A.M._**

**_District Court_**

**_Defendant Lobby No. 2_**

Jay: My second trial.

Jay: And it's murder, no less.

Trucy: Don't worry, Jay!

Trucy: You can do it!

Apollo: And don't worry. We'll give all the help we can.

Vera: ...

Jay: Vera, don't worry. I won't let them declare you "guilty".

Vera: ...Thank you.

Jay: Let's hope have everything we need.

Apollo: Not to worry.

Apollo: We have all the information we need.

Jay: I'm not sure.

Apollo: ..?

Jay: I have a feeling someone his hiding something.

Trucy: Do you know who it is?

Jay: Not yet. But I'll find it.

Baliff: Jay Senin, report to the courtroom!

Jay: Showtime.

**_May 7, 9:15 A.M._**

**_District Court_**

**_Courtroom No. 4_**

**- People Rabble -**

**- GAVEL WHACK! -**

Judge: Court is now in session.

Jay: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Klavier: Prosecution, ready to rock, Herr Judge.

Judge: Hmmm.. Mr. Senin. I do believe this is your second trial, correct?

Jay: Yes, sir.

Judge: I hope to see a better performance to Mr. Gavin than to Mr. Payne.

Klavier: Don't dissapoint to crowd, Herr Senin.

Judge: And Mr. Senin, one more thing.

Jay: Yes, Your Honor?

Judge: You seem to have a number of people in your side.

Jay: Yes, myself, the defendant, my partner and assistant.

Trucy: Hey, Apollo. He called you the assistant.

Apollo: (I think it's the other way around.)

Judge: Are you okay with this?

Jay: Yes, I am.

Judge: Very well then.

Judge; We shall now proceed in the court of Vera Misham.

Klavier: Good to see you again, Frauliens.

Jay: ...

Klavier: Hmm.. I sense a strong feeling of determination.

Judge: I feel it too.

**- GAVEL WHACK! -**

Judge: The prosecution will now give it's opening statement.

Klavier: The victim is Tito Blaze, apprentice of the SFC Chairman Victor McBhan Jr. The victim was murdered by blood loss from a gunshot wound. Murdered around the time of 10:00 to 10:15 P.M.

Jay: So it was a gunshot.

Klavier: The autopsy reports confirms it with the addition of a broken hand. It appeared he had a struggle with the murderer.

Klavier: As we all know, the murder took place in the office. Here's the map of the arena.

Judge: Court accepts these as evidence.

**- Blaze's Autopsy Report Added to Court Record -**

**- SFC Arena Map Added to Court Record -**

Judge: Did anything else happen?

Klavier: No. The victim was shot and died from the blood loss.

Jay: (So he died from the shot.)

Judge: The prosecution will now bring out it's first witness.

Klavier: Gladly, Your Honor.

**- Witness takes the stand -**

Bell: ...

Klavier: Name and occupation.

Bell: Oh, wow! Aren't you Klavier Gavin?

Klavier: Yes.

Bell: Oh! It's so amazing! I'm actually meeting THE Klavier!

Judge: Will the witness please refrain herself from action to the witness.

Bell: Oh, sorry.

Judge: The witness will now give out her testimony.

Bell: oh my! With two guys looking at me, I don't think I can talk that good.

Jay: (I wonder about her strange attitude.. What's with that phrase?)

**- WITNESS TESTIMONY: _Bell's View_ -**

Bell: I was relaxing around the locker room.

Bell: I then heard screaming and a gunshot.

Bell: Then I found out that poor Tito was killed.

**- END TESTIMONY -**

Judge: That seemed rather short.

Bell: Say all you want, but that's all I know.

Jay: (I'm starting to think she has a brain of a cat.)

Jay: (I wonder what she does when not fighting?)

Judge: The defense will now proceed with it's cross-examination.

Jay: (Alright, time to find the contradiction!)

**- CROSS-EXAMINATION -**

Bell: I was relaxing around the locker room.

Jay: **HOLD IT!**

Jay: You were relaxing, correct?

Bell: Yep, that's all.

Jay: Exactly where in the locker room were you at?

Bell: Near the lockers.

Judge: I see, then what happened?

Bell: I then heard screaming and a gunshot.

Jay: **_OBJECTION!_**

Jay: Will you please look at this?

Judge: A wall crack?

Jay: This wall crack was at the the left wall of where the murder took place.

Klavier: And how does this relate to anything?

Jay: Have a look at this map.

Jay: Bell said she was relaxing near the lockers. And the crack was around here.

Jay: Meaning the the crack was made during the murder and Kitty said she only heard screaming and a gunshot.

Klavier: But how can you know that the wall crack was not before the murder?

Jay: At the night of the murder, Kitty was at Mr. Blaze's office she never saw the crack there.

Jay: Which proves that the crack had been during or after the murder!

Klavier: Hmmm... very good, Herr Senin.

Klavier: But if you look at the crack it is very big.

Klavier: and the autopsy reports doesn't say anything that had to deal with a crack on the wall.

Jay: But who said the crack was on the victim?

Klavier: ..?

Jay: What if, the victim had a struggle with the murderer?

Jay: That seems pretty logical.

Klavier: Heh. A good theory but it has a contradiction.

Jay: ..?

Klavier: The murderer had a gun and only one shot was made.

Klavier: Meaning that your theory has less chance of becoming a fact.

Jay: What if.. there was another person in the crime scene.

Judge: Really now?

Klavier: **_OBJECTION!_**

**_- AWESOME AIR GUITAR RIFF -_**

KLavier: It seems you've gone down to the mat.

Klavier: Can you prove that there was someone at the crime scene?

Jay: I think so.

Klavier: The let's see what you got.

Judge: I'd like to see that too.

Judge: Who was the person that was at the scene of the crime?

**_- TAKE THAT! -_**

Judge: Th- this is..!

Jay: Mr. Helmsley A.K.A. the Headhunter.

Judge: What does the Headhunter have to do with this?

Jay: Last night, he told me that he fought the murderer after the crime was committed.

Judge: WH-WHAT?!

Judge: He could have told us and this whole thing would have been solved.

Klavier: Unfortunately, he couldn't.

Judge: Hmm..?

Klavier: The murderer was covered with a hood thus hiding his identity.

Judge: Hmm.. so much for that.

Judge: Court will now take a short recess as the prosecution prepares it's next witness.

Klavier: I must say, this was a good first round.

Jay: Heh.

**- GAVEL WHACK! -**

Judge: Court is now in recess!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Not really much for now. Just finishing some work and working some of my other fanfics. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one is coming soon.

- R2J


	16. Turnabout Brawl Part 6

May 7, 9:130 A

_**May 7, 9:30 A.M.**_

_**District Court**_

_**Defendant Lobby No. 2**_

Jay: Whew…

Trucy: Jay, what's wrong?

Jay: Just some tension. I just hope I don't get in trouble.

Trucy: Don't worry! We will help!

Jay: Can you help if Mr. Helmsley is mad at me?

Apollo: ..?

Jay: If Mr. Helmsley gets pressed and releases his anger he's gonna go and get me…

Vera: It's alright.

Jay: Huh?

**- Vera draws a smile -**

Vera: You can do it.

Jay: Heh…thanks, Vera.

Baliff: Jay Senin! Report to the courtroom!

Jay: Let's go.

_**9:35 A.M.**_

_**District Court**_

_**Courtroom No. 4**_

**- People Rabble -**

**- GAVEL WHACK! -**

Judge: Court is back in session.

Klavier: Prosecution is ready, Herr Judge.

Jay: So is the defense.

Judge: Is the witness ready, Mr. Gavin?

Klavier: Indeed.

**- Witness takes the stand -**

Helmsley: ….

Judge: I must say. It is an honor to have the Headhunter in my court.

Helmsley: Thanks.

Klavier: Now witness is it true that you had a struggle with the murderer?

Helmsley: Yes.

Judge: Please testify of the events that occurred during your struggle.

**- WITNESS TESTIMONY: **_**Hunter and the Murderer**_** -**

Helmsley: The murderer was in the room and Tito was dead.

Helmsley: He was about to attack me but I got him first.

Helmsley: The fight last for a while and the fight ended over the food stands.

**- End Testimony -**

Judge: That seemed pretty short.

Helmsley: Say what you will, but that's all.

Jay: (I don't think so, Headhunter.)

Jay: (I have a hunch that you're hiding something.)

Judge: Mr. Senin, you may begin your cross-examination.

Jay: Yes, Your Honor.

**- CROSS EXAMINATION -**

Helmsley: The murderer was in the room and Tito was dead.

Jay: _**HOLD IT!**_

Jay: Did you see the murderer?

Helmsley: No. He was wearing a hood.

Klavier: We already claimed that fact a long time ago.

Jay: Oh yeah, ahaha, whoops.

Apollo: There's something missing in this part.

Jay: Maybe I should question him more..

Helmsley: He was about to attack me but I got him first.

Jay: _**HOLD IT!**_

Jay: You got to him first?

Helmsley: Yeah, his fists were coming out.

Helmsley: But he was too slow for me.

Judge: As expected of the Headhunter.

Jay: (Something seems odd about this.)

Helmsley: The fight last for a while and the fight ended over the food stands.

Jay: _**HOLD IT!**_

Jay: Are you sure?

Hemlsey: Yeah, the murderer ran after a cheap shot to the head.

Helmlsey: The next thing I knew was that I saw you, the magician girl and antenna boy running to the exit.

Apollo: Antenna boy?

Jay: Your hair is kind of buggy.

Trucy: snicker

Jay: (That's it?)

Jay: (I'm gonna have to hear one sentence again.)

Helmsley: He was about to attack me but I got him first.

Jay: _**OBJECTION!**_

Jay: I have a hunch that you may have over looked something.

Helmsley: Huh?

Jay: Miss Vera Misham.

Jay: She is the accused murderer.

Klavier: Indeed..and?

Jay: Headhunter said it was a guy.

Klavier: …

Jay: Might I ask how the Headhunter knew it was a guy?

Helmsley: Hmm…good job.

Jay: …?

Helmsley: You got through the first test.

Jay: Test..?

Helmsley: You found a flaw. That it was a guy.

Judge: Sir Headhunter, this no time for testing when this is a trial of murder!

Helmsley: Sorry. But I wanted to see how good a job Jay will do as a lawyer.

Judge: Sir Headhunter!

Helmsley: Now as a reward, I'll tell the full truth.

Jay: The full truth?

Judge: Then tell us!

Helmsley: Right.

**- WITNESS TESTIMONY: **_**Truth of the Murder**_** -**

Helmsley: The fact I knew it was a guy was because of the voice.

Helmsley: His voice was deep and dark.

Helmsley: When attacked me he had only a knife.

**- END TESTIMONY -**

Judge: I hope this is the real truth.

Helmsley: It is but then again, it's up to Jay.

Jay: (Alright, let's go.)

**- CROSS EXAMINATION -**

Helmsley: The fact I knew it was a guy was because of the voice.

Helmsley: His voice was deep and dark.

Helmsley: When attacked me he had only a knife.

Jay: _**OBJECTION!**_

Jay: He had a knife?

Helsmley: That's much about it.

Jay: Really now.

Jay: I would like the court to look at the autopsy report.

Klavier: The victim was killed by a gunshot.

Klavier: How could this is connected to the witness' testimony?

Jay: The murderer had a gun and yet Helmsley said he had a knife.

Jay: That is a huge contradiction!

Klavier: Not bad.

Klavier: Though there have been other gunshots made in the crime scene.

Jay: What?

Klavier: Behind the door, there were four gunshots.

Judge: The gun had six bullets, right? Then where is the missing shot?

Klavier: That has not been found yet.

Jay: Unless…

Judge: Unless what, Mr. Senin?

Jay: Unless the gun was a five barrel.

Judge: A five barrel?

Klavier: A gun that only holds five bullets.

Klavier: Not a very popular brand.

Judge: I see.

Judge: Has the weapon been found?

Klavier: Unfortunately, no.

Judge: I see.

Judge: Mr. Helmsley, is this everything you know?

Helmsley: Not all of it.

Judge: What?! Then what is it?!

Hemsley: The person who saw the murder with her own eyes.

Jay: "Her"..?

Hemsley: The girl, Vera Misham.

Judge: WHAT!

Klavier: DID!

Apollo: YOU

Trucy: JUST!

Jay: SAY!?

Vera: ….

Helmsley: It is true. She was in the office before me.

Jay: Is this true, Vera?

**- Vera draws a sad face -**

Vera: Yes..

Jay: WHAAAAAT?!

**- People Rabbles Loudly -**

**- Gavel Whack! -**

Judge: It seems that this case has turned for the interesting.

Judge: But for now, we will have to continue the trial tomorrow.

Jay: (oh boy…)

Klavier: You have put up a good fight, Herr Senin.

Klavier: But the real fight has only just begun.

Jay: (I hope I can find a new strategy by then..)

Judge: Court will continue tomorrow.

Judge: And with that…

Judge: Court is adjourned!

**- GAVEL WHACK! -**

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	17. Turnabout Brawl Part 7

May 7, 10:00 A

_**May 7, 10:00 A.M.**_

_**District Court**_

_**Defendant Lobby No. 2**_

Jay: Vera!

Vera: ….

Jay: Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!

**- Vera draws a sad face -**

Vera: I'm sorry..

Vera: The whole incident was scary….I didn't want to remember it.

Jay: If you told us earlier, we would have had this situation.

Trucy: But wait, if Vera saw the real murderer, wouldn't that mean Vera is innocent?

Apollo: Not really.

Trucy: Huh?

Apollo: She was the only person that saw it and yet many think she could be lying.

Trucy: So much for that.

Jay: We need to head back to the SFC Arena again.

Apollo: Why there?

Jay: I want a full explanation from Vera.

Vera: ….

_**SFC Arena**_

_**Concession Hallway**_

Jay: Back here again…

Trucy: Seems pretty empty..

Jay: It's like that during the day.

Jay: Vera, tell me everything you know when you were in this arena.

Vera: Nothing much, I was watching the fight with everyone and then I was here.

Vera: Then that man called me to his office.

Jay: "That man"..?

Apollo: You mean McBhan?

Vera: No, it was Tito Blaze.

Apollo: The victim..?

Jay: What did he call you for?

Vera: I was not sure what it was about but it there was something he had in his office.

Jay: His office..

Jay: Let's check it out.

_**Blaze's Office**_

Jay: Back at the scene of the crime.

Vera: ….

Jay: Vera, tell us what happened here.

Vera: I was-

**- MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH -**

Jay: ..!

Apollo: (That sound…)

Ema: Hey, it's you guys.

Jay: Ah! Ema!

Ema: A very interesting day you guys had, huh?

Jay: You're telling me.

Trucy: Jay, didn't Vera say she was called here for something?

Apollo: Yeah, she's right.

Jay: Vera, tell us.

Vera: I was called in when I was at the concession stand.

_**Flashback**_

_**SFC Arena**_

_**Concession Hall**_

Vera: Apollo, what should we get?

Apollo: I think some burgers would be good.

Vera: Um, I'll wait here.

Apollo: Okay.

Vera: (So many people and…)

??: Hey, you're one of Jay's girls?

Vera: ..!

Blaze : ….

Vera: Who are you?

Blaze: I'm Tito Blaze. Have you seen Jay?

Vera: Not recently.

Blaze: I have something for him. I'll give to you so you can bring to him.

Vera: ..Sure.

_**SFC Arena**_

_**Blaze's Office**_

Vera: So what is it?

Blaze: Well, it's somewhere in here.

**- GUNSHOT -**

Vera: …!

Blaze: Wha-?!

??: Where….is…he..?

Blaze: Wh-who?

??: ..TELL ME!

Blaze: Run!

**- Vera runs off hearing struggle and gunshots -**

_**End Flashback**_

Jay: So that's what happened.

Apollo: What do we do now?

Jay: Everyone search the arena.

Jay: I'll check this office for any clues.

- RING RING -

Jay: My phone.

Klavier: Hello, Herr Senin.

Jay: Klavier..?

Klavier: That was a good performance but now we will see if you are good as Herr Forehead.

Jay: ..?

Klavier: I have found out there was one more witness and claims to have seen everything.

Jay: Is he on the phone?

Klavier: No, but you will meet him in the trial tomorrow.

Jay: Meh…

**- Click -**

Trucy: A witness, is it?

Apollo: One that has seen everything?

Vera: I don't even think that's possible.

Ema: The victim and the accused were the only ones here.

Jay; Well, we'll see.

**- INVESTIGATION -**

Jay: Hmmm….something that Blaze wanted to give me.

Jay: What's this? An envelope? It doesn't say who it's for..

_**- Envelope Added into Court Record -**_

Jay: I searched everywhere but nothing else.

**- BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! -**

Jay: ACK!! WHAT IS THIS SOUND?!

Jay: The bracelet! Vera must be far off!

_**SFC Arena **_

_**Parking Lot**_

Jay: Vera!

Apollo: Jay! Vera has been kidnapped!

Jay: WHAT?!

Trucy: What is that sound!?

Jay: It's the bracelet! It's telling Vera is reaching the distance limit!

Ema: Jay! There's the car!

Jay: VERA!!

Jay: (I tried my best to make it to the car but it was too fast.)

Jay: (I thought I lost Vera but then something happened.)

**- Car stops, Vera crawls out, a mysterious figure ready to strike with a knife -**

Jay: LEAVE HER ALONE!!

**- Jay kicks the figure's head and into the car -**

**- Jay unties Vera, beeping stops -**

Jay: Vera…

Vera: …..

**- Vera hugs Jay with tears starting to flow out -**

Jay: I won't leave you again.

Jay: Alright, come out!

**- Jay looks in the car but the figure was gone -**

Jay: Where'd he go?

Jay: …A knife.

Jay: A clue…maybe..

**- Knife Added into Court Record -**

Jay: (So much has happened already….)

Jay: (It's time to finish this case)

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	18. Next Case Preview

_**Turnabout Brawl will continue and for a wait, here is a preview of the next case for Jay and his group.**___

_**Unknown Date, Unknown Time**_

_**Unknown Location**_

**- RING - -RING -**

Jay: …….

Jay: Who could it be at this hour?

Jay: Hello?

??: Are you Mr. Defense Attorney?

Jay: Well…..yeah, I am an attorney.

??: Your services are need of the young master.

Jay: "Master"..?

??: He is in the detention center, meet him as soon as you can.

**- Click -**

Jay: ……

Jay: What's going on?

_**August 4, 9:00 A.M.**_

_**Police Station**_

_**Detention Center**_

Trucy: So Jay, what's going on?

Jay: Somebody called me in to defend the "young master".

Apollo: "Master"?

Jay: Yeah, strange..

Vera: Could it be a very famous person?

Jay: Don't know. But here he comes.

??: …..

Jay: …!

??: …!

Jay: …...

Apollo: Jay..?

??: To think I would see you again.

??: Your life seems to have changed but your looks haven't, little brother..


	19. Turnabout Brawl Part 8

Sorry for the LONG wait.

_**May 8, 9:30 A.M.**_

_**District Court**_

_**Defendant Lobby No. 2**_

Jay: (This is it…)

Jay: (Time to end this.)

Apollo: Jay.

Jay: ..?

Apollo: ….

Jay: ….You don't have to say anything.

Apollo: How's Vera?

Jay: Trucy's with her.

Apollo: So much has happened to her in an instance.

Jay: I thought I would protect her..

Jay: I guess I failed.

Apollo: Don't say that!

Apollo: You still have this trial to finish!

Jay: Apollo……

Jay: You're right.

Bailiff: Jay Senin! Report to the courtroom!

_**May 8, 9:30 A.M.**_

_**District Court**_

_**Courtroom No. 4**_

**- People RABBLE –**

**- GAVEL WHACK! –**

Judge: Court is now in session.

Judge: The case of Vera Misham has now continued.

Judge: Now then let's recap on the situation. Will the prosecution explain?

Klavier: Gladly, Herr Judge.

Klavier: The defendant, Vera Misham, was accused of the murder of Tito Blaze.

Klavier: But after the hearings of the witnesses.

Klavier: We are unsure if she really did it.

Judge: We have also found something happened to the defendant.

Klavier: Indeed. The fräulein was reported to have been kidnapped and saved by Herr Senin in the same night.

Judge: Oh! Mr. Senin, I admire your courage.

Jay: ……

Judge: Mr. Senin?

Jay: Your Honor, I wish to end this case…. Quickly.

Klavier: Oh, Herr Senin. Are you feeling tension already?

Judge: Tension or not, we must end this case.

Judge: Are there anymore witnesses?

Klavier: Just one.

Klavier: And claimed to have seen everything.

Jay: (This is it..)

**- GAVEL WHACK! -**

Judge: The court may now have its last witness!

??: …..

Jay: This is the final witness..?

Apollo: He looks like a bum..

Trucy: And there's bandage wrapping on his chest and a capon his head.

??: I have a bad reputation and luck too.

??: The name's Shane Rail.

Klavier: Rail has claimed to have seen the entire crime.

Klavier: May you please tell us what happened?

Rail: I don't see any problem..

_**- WITNESS TESTIMONY -**_

Rail: The whole incident happened fast.

Rail: The girl was called to Blaze's office.

Rail: And that's when she had her chance and stabbed him!

_**- End Testimony -**_

Judge: That's it?

Rail: That's it.

Judge: ……..Mr. Senin.

Jay: Yes, Your Honor?

Judge: I wish to end this quick. So please finish this cross examination.

Jay: (Why is he in rush?)

Jay: (No matter..)

Jay: (I will find the answer!)

**- CROSS EXAMINATION -**

Rail: The whole incident happened fast.

Jay: _**Hold It!**_

Jay: It happened fast?

Rail: Yeah..

Rail: It was a simple killing.

Klavier: Could you tell us how it started?

Rail: The girl was called to Blaze's office.

Jay: _**Hold It!**_

Jay: How did you know about that?

Rail: I saw them talking to each other.

Rail: He escorted her to his office!

Jay: (He… did?)

- Jay looks at Vera -

Vera: ….. - Blush -

Rail: Blaze put her in his office..

Rail: And that's when she had her chance and stabbed him!

Jay: _**OBJECTION!**_

Jay: It seems there is a contradiction in your claim.

Jay: Many of the witnesses and even the autopsy report have confirmed the cause of death was a gunshot.

Rail: !!

Rail: I must've made a mistake.

Judge: Mistakes can be made, but I expect for no more mistakes for the witness.

Jay: I may ask you: What made you think the defendant was holding a knife.

Rail: I saw her at the door.

Rail: The door was open and she was in plain sight.

Rail: She looked as if she was about to stab him.

Jay: (Is that the truth?)

Judge: Mr. Senin?

Jay: I would like the witness to explain more on the crime he has claimed.

Klavier: You are still not sure, Herr Senin?

Jay: There is something..

Apollo: (He knows something?)

_**- WITNESS TESTIMONY -**_

Rail: The witness looked as if she was about to kill.

Rail: I wasn't sure if she had a gun or knife.

Rail: Next thing I knew, the guy was dead.

_**- End Testimony -**_

Jay: (There was something..!)

Apollo: Jay, you saw it too?

Jay: I think, but there was something that had me somewhere in that testimony.

Judge: Mr. Senin, you may now cross-examine.

Jay: Yes, Your Honor.

**- CROSS EXAMINATION -**

Rail: The witness looked as if she was about to kill.

Jay: _**Hold It!**_

Jay: Where did you see the crime?

Rail: I told you from the door.

Judge: Mr. Senin, please don't ask for what we already know.

Jay: Ah….Sorry..

Rail: I wasn't sure if she had a gun or knife.

Rail: Next thing I knew, the guy was dead.

Jay: …..Mr. Rail

Jay: I noticed something.

Jay: Every time you mention the crime being done, you rub your bandages.

Apollo: I noticed that too.

Rail: !!

Rail:… The girl hit me when she was running out.

Jay: I don't think so.

Rail: What do you mean?

Jay: She just told the whole scene to the court not to long ago.

Jay: She ran off and never saw anyone outside the room.

Jay: How would explain that?

Rail: It's simple; the door hit me.

Jay: That can't be possible.

Klavier: _**OBJECTION!**_

Klavier: Actually, Herr Senin, it is possible.

Klavier: The door was examined and it has been proven the door's hinges face the outside.

Jay: That's…. strange.

Klavier: It has been shown in the past times that the victim, Mr. Blaze used the door for "dramatic" entrances.

Judge: Ah, like when he was called down to the ring and he was late. He did it in a remarkable fashion.

Jay: (More like in a show off fashion..)

Rail: Heh…. See? Told ya'

Jay: But wouldn't it be strange that the door hit the witness' head so much there wasn't a crack on it.

Klavier: …..

Judge: Mr. Gavin?

Jay: So there is something..

Jay: Mr. Rail, Might I ask you something?

Rail: Wh-what is it?

Jay: You seem to be in pain.

Rail: I had a bad night yesterday. My ribs were hurt.

Jay: So you have pain in your head and ribs?

Rail: Why do you keep asking? It's none of your business.

Jay: I would like to talk about an incident that happened last night.

Jay: Ms. Misham was kidnapped.

Judge: She – SHE WAS?!

Jay: I managed to catch her and uphold the criminal but he left the scene.

Judge: Very brave, Mr. Senin.

Jay: I also noticed something else. He was hit right on the ribs!

Judge: What?! What does this have to do with this case?!

Jay: Just look at the witness.

Rail: ….!

Jay: You claimed you hurt you're ribs the same night the kidnapping occurred.

Klavier: _**OBJECTION!**_

Klavier: This kind of thing can happen to anyone.

Jay: _**OBJECTION!**_

Jay: But this whole thing can't be a coincidence!

Klavier: ……

_**- AWESOME AIR GUITAR RIFF -**_

Klavier: Then prove it.

Jay: Huh?

Klavier: In this court, proof is everything.

Judge: Mr. Gavin is right.

Judge: Unless you have any proof, we can't accept your claim.

Jay: (Damn…. Is there anything?)

Jay: (Anything at all that can prove this guy..?)

Rail: Looks like you got nothing.

Jay: !!

Jay: _**Hold It!**_

Jay: I think I have something!

Rail: You think?

Apollo: You got something?

Judge: Then tell us: What could prove that this man is the kidnapper?

Jay: _**Take That!**_

Jay: This knife.

Jay: It was used by the kidnapper.

Judge: It was?!

Klavier: You had this hidden from the court?

Jay: No. I gave this to the forensics department for analysis.

Judge: And what were the results?

Jay: The knife was held with the left hand.

Klavier: And?

Jay: This hand has a missing print.

Jay: If the left hand on the witness has some sort of missing finger that proves he's the kidnapper!

Rail: !!

Judge: Mr. Rail?

Rail: There's no way.

Rail: No way a kid like you could ever think up something like that.

Jay: I'm not a kid. I'm a fighting attorney.

Rail: You are very stupid, boy.

Jay: …..What?

Rail: You are very stupid. That's what I said, boy.

Jay: You called me "boy".

Rail: So?

Jay: And it was told in a familiar tone.

Rail: !!

Klavier: Hmm.. Maybe the witness is hiding more than he says.

Judge: Is this true?

Rail: What do you know?!

Rail: And you!

Klavier: ..?

Rail: What kind of prosecutor are you?!

Rail: You're supposed to be helping ME!

Jay: In this court, we find justice.

Rail: Justice, boy?

Rail: What justice?

Rail: There's no justice if they are people running around stealing and killing.

Jay: That's why we exist.

Klavier: To enforce the justice.

Judge: And that is why there is this court.

Rail: Hrumph..

Rail: Alright, boy.

Rail: I kidnapped her.

Jay: So you admit it!

Apollo: But why?!

Jay: I think I found it.

Judge: Found what?

Jay: I know who the witness is.

Judge: Really now?

Jay: And I have the backup to prove it too!

Jay: The witness is actually….

_**- Take That! -**_

Jay: Leon Rotiart, former CEO of the SFC.

Rail: R-Rotiart?

Judge: Mr. Senin, what do you mean?

Judge: I remember Mr. Rotiart being taken away due to the murder of Mr. McBhan.

Judge: But he's here again accused of another murder?

Jay: Not accused, he IS the murderer!

Klavier: _**Objection!**_

Klavier: Have the hits have gone to your head?

Jay: _**Objection!**_

Jay: Like I said, I have the proof.

Judge: Then let's see the proof.

**- **_**Take That!**_** -**

Jay: This news article.

Judge: …

Judge: Why it has the confirmed report of Rotiart's escape.

Jay: Exactly.

Rail: I call that big piece of-

Jay: _**Objection!**_

Jay: The article also had a writing that claims revenge on someone.

Judge: Revenge?

Jay: Revenge on me.

Jay: The one who put him in jail.

Apollo: What?!

Jay: Vera said that the murderer was yelling for revenge.

Klavier: Many people want revenge. Are you sure it wasn't someone else?

Jay: No, the murderer is the witness!

Rail: Prove it!

Jay: ……..

Jay: Do I have any proof?

Vera: Jay…

Jay: ?!

- Vera throws a piece of paper -

Jay: What's this?

Jay: !!

Jay: (Wait.. this.)

Judge: Do you have any proof?

Jay: Yes, I do.

- _**Take That!**_ -

Judge: The broken wall piece?

Jay: The murderer smashed his head on the wall during the struggle with Blaze.

Jay: Currently, the "witness" has a snow cap on.

Jay: I would like the witness to take off his cap.

Judge: Mr. Ra- Rotiart? Rail?

Judge: Erm… could please take off your cap?

Rail: …..

- **Runs Off** -

Apollo: He's getting away!

Judge: Bailiff! Stop him!

Jay: I got it!

- **SMASH!** -

Rail: Let me go, boy!

Jay: Time to finish this!

Rortiart: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**- 5 Minutes Later -**

Judge: Hmm. What has happened to Mr. Rotiart?

Klavier: He has been taken in custody. Though he will be placed into a more reinforced prison.

Jay: So…

Judge: It seems that this whole thing was for revenge and to think it started years ago.

Jay: Many revenge cases are like that.

Judge: I will now make my verdict.

Judge: The defendant, Vera Misham, is..

_**.: Not Guilty :.**_

**- Cheer and Applause -**

**- GAVEL WHACK! -**

Judge: Court is adjourned!

_**May 8, 1:15 P.M.**_

_**District Court**_

_**Defendant Lobby No. 2**_

Jay: It's over.

Apollo: You did it.

Trucy: Congrats, Jay!

Vera: ….Congratulations.

Jay: Thank you, everyone.

Apollo: So what now?

Jay: I'm goin' home.

Jay: I got a match tonight.

Trucy: You're fighting? After a trial?

Jay: Yep.

Apollo: Well, if you need us. Just call.

Jay: Got it.

Jay: I'll take Vera home.

_**May 8, 8:35 P.M.**_

_**Drew Studio**_

Vera: Thanks for walking me home.

Jay: No problem.

Jay: Uh… There's another thing I want to ask.

Vera: ?

Jay: Can I live with you?

Vera: ?!

Jay: I'll protect you, no matter what. Like I did today.

Vera: ….

Jay: Uh, don't be nervous. It'll be just like the old times.

Vera: …Almost.

Jay: ?

**- Vera's face slowly gets closer to Jay's -**

_**THE END**_

Well I'm done for this story. Next is the final case for this fanfic.


	20. Turnabout Brothers Part 1

Hello, this is R2J. Sorry for the wait. Had a busy summer. But for now, here is the next case in GSX.

_**Turnabout Brothers**_

_**Unknown Date, Unknown Time**_

_**Unknown Location**_

**- RING - -RING -**

Jay: …….

Jay: Who could it be at this hour?

Jay: Hello?

??: Are you Mr. Defense Attorney?

Jay: Well…..yeah, I am an attorney.

??: Your services are need of the young master.

Jay: "Master"..?

??: He is in the detention center, meet him as soon as you can.

**- Click -**

Jay: ……

Jay: What's going on?

_**August 4, 9:00 A.M.**_

_**Police Station**_

_**Detention Center**_

Trucy: So Jay, what's going on?

Jay: Somebody called me in to defend the "young master".

Apollo: "Master"?

Jay: Yeah, strange..

Vera: Could it be a very famous person?

Jay: Don't know. But here he comes.

??: …..

Jay: …!

??: …!

Jay: …...

Apollo: Jay..?

??: To think I would see you again.

??: Your life seems to have changed but your looks haven't, little brother..

Trucy: What!? This guy is your brother?!

Jay: He's my older brother, Jun.

Vera: Jun?

Jun: I knew a relative was a lawyer but I'd never think it would be you.

Jun: It's been ten years, approximately.

Jay: ….

Jay: So, what happened?

Jun: I was accused and arrested for a murder.

Jay: Murder?

Jun: The victim was an old friend of mine.

Trucy: A friend?

Jun: A rich friend and brother of my fiancé.

Jay: So you're just getting the money?

Jun: Money? Hah! I have enough of that at home! It is true love!

Jay: What do you mean by "money at home"?

Jun: Oh yes, I shall tell you.

Jun: A week after we abandoned you, we struck high gold.

Jun: We were going to get you back but we gave up.

Jun: My friend is rich as me and I was in a very happy relationship with his sister.

Jay: But now, the situation has changed.

Apollo: What is the victim's name?

Jun: It's Mike Rotch.

Jay: …..

Apollo: …..

Vera: …..

Trucy: Why are you guys so silent?

Trucy: What's wrong?

Jay: I suggest you should not know.

Trucy: Why not?

Apollo: Listen to Jay, Trucy.

Jay: Who's your fiancé?

Jun: Her name is Maria **Trapacista.**

**Jay: Trapacista?**

**Jun: Are you jealous that I have a female companion?**

**Jay: Actually, I have a girl.**

**Jun: Where is she?**

**Jay: Well, this is her, Vera Misham.**

**Jun: ….**

**Vera: ….**

**Jun: She looks like a rag.**

**- Jay cracks the glass wall -**

**Jun: Ack!**

**Apollo: ..!**

Jay: You're lucky there's a wall here.

Trucy: Jay! You're bleeding!

Jay: Really? Huh, it's only small.

Jun: Seriously, if we haven't abandoned you would have been living great than with these people.

Jay: You saying that makes me glad I was abandoned.

Jun: Heh, a rat of the streets.

Jay: ….I think we should leave.

Vera: Jay..

Jay: ..?

Vera: Aren't you going to defend him?

Jay: Why?

Vera: Well, he IS your brother.

Jay: …..

Jun: I guess I shall tell you where I live.

Jun: That is where the murder occurred.

Jay: ..Alright.

**- Jun's Address Added in Court Record -**

Jun: It's not far. You can't miss it.

Jun: And tell the family I am okay.

Jay: Right.

_**August 4, 9:50 A.M.**_

_**Senin Manor**_

_**Courtyard**_

Trucy: Whoa! This place is huge!

Apollo: To think you would have lived here.

Jay: It's nice.

Vera: It must be amazing inside.

Trucy: Let's go see!

??: Ah, the attorney.

Jay: ..?

Reltub: Greetings, I am Sir Retlub. One of the butlers of the Senin Manor.

Trucy; Wow, there's even a butler!

Jay: Don't get too excited.

Retlub: May I bring you inside the manor?

Jay: Sure.

Retlub: I will call the Master.

_**August 4, 9:50 A.M.**_

_**Senin Manor**_

Apollo: Even the inside of this place is big.

Trucy: I know! It's amazing!

Retlub: Sorry to keep you waiting.

Retlub: I present to you, Sir Dou Senin.

Dou: So this is the attorney.

Jay: …..

Dou: Oh! It's you!

Dou: Jay, young one!

Vera: This is your father?

Jay: No..

Vera: ….?

Dou: To think my lost son would help his brother in a time of crisis.

Dou: I feel amazed.

Jay: (He sure doesn't look that way.)

Jay: Can we see check the crime scene?

Dou: Oh sure! Just be aware of a girl in a lab coat.

Dou: She is in there.

Jay: (Lab coat? Oh boy…)

_**August 4, 9:50 A.M.**_

_**Senin Manor**_

_**Guest Room No. 2**_

Jay: So this where the murder occurred.

Apollo: The body mark is over there near the window.

Jay: Trucy, Vera. Don't touch anything.

??: Hey, this is a restricted area.

Jay: ..!

Apollo: Oh boy..

Ema: Oh, it's you two.

Jay: Oh! Ms. Ema!

Ema: Hey, Jay.

Ema: You know you don't have to call me Miss every time.

Ema: "Ema" is just fine.

Jay: Ah?...Sure.

Ema: So, what are you guys doing here?

Jay: Just some investigation for my client.

Ema: So you're defending Jun.

Ema: Strange… he has the same last name as yours.

Trucy: Jun is Jay's lost older brother.

Ema: Lost brother?

Apollo: I think Jay is the more lost sibling.

Ema: So you're defending Jun in tomorrow's trial, right?

Jay: Yes.

Ema: Well, I guess I can let you guys take a look but don't touch anything that looks crucial.

**- Investigation -**

Jay: Hmm, the body was struck near this window.

Jay: Does anyone know how the victim was killed?

Ema: Not yet. The guys are still working on it.

Ema: But from the looks of it, the victim was probably strangled.

Jay: Wait.

Jay: What's this?

Apollo: Is that blood?

Jay: Only a small trickle.

Jay: Many wouldn't notice it.

Vera: So what does that mean?

Ema: The victim was killed another way than being strangled.

Jay: But if it was a gunshot, there would be more blood on the floor.

**- Investigation -**

Jay: Let's check under this bed.

Jay: It's a knife, with some blood on it.

Apollo: Look! Fingerprints!

Jay: …

Jay: Ema. Can you?

Ema: Say no more. I'm on it.

**- Fingerprint Check -**

Ema: Well, I have some good news and some bad news.

Jay: Let me guess.

Ema: The fingerprints on this knife are the defendant's.

Trucy: No way!

Jay: It's true.

Jay: Looks like we have to check out other places other than the crime scene.

Trucy: Oh yay! We get to see more of the mansion!

Jay: Hey, this is isn't a field trip.

Vera: I wish to see more of this house myself.

Jay: Well, let's stop thinking and let's investigate.

Apollo: Right.


	21. Turnabout Brothers Part 2

August 4, 9:50 A

_**August 4, 9:50 A.M.**_

_**Senin Manor**_

_**Hallway No. 4**_

Apollo: Man, these hallways go on.

Trucy: You're right! It's like going on forever.

Jay: Amazing paintings.

Vera: They are.

Jay: Speaking of which, I hope to see a nice painting from you.

Vera: But...what should it be?

Jay: Hmm…. Use your imagination.

Vera: Hm..

??: …..

Jay: Gack!

??: Who are you?

Jay: Jay Senin, Attorney at Law.

Maria: Maria **Trapacista.**

**Jay: Wait, you're Jun's fiancé?**

**Maria: Yes.**

**Jay: ….**

Jay: I wonder…

Maria: On what?

Jay: Your last name. You are the sister of the victim, right?

Maria: Oh yes. I had my last name changed because I disliked it.

Jay: (And her family is okay with that?)

Maria: I know what you're thinking but I'm afraid my parents are not here.

Jay: ..?

Maria: They are very far into another country.

Maria: They barely see us.

Maria: But if you wish to know more. I can lend you my address.

Jay: …Sure.

_**- Rotch Residence Address Added into Court Record -**_

Jay: When did you guys start to engage for marriage?

Maria: A short while ago.

Maria: It was a very nice relationship but my brother protested many times.

Jay: (Jun killed Mike because of his protest against the marriage?)

Maria: Now it seems that I have most of the riches of Rotch Co.

Jay: You inherited it?

Maria: Yes but despite the money, I am sad over my brother's death.

Jay: Hmm…

??: Oh dear, Maria!

Jay: ..?

??: Might I ask who are you?

Jay: ….

??: Well?

Jay: Jay Senin, Attorney at law.

??: …Senin?

??: Attorney?

Relub: Oh, Madam.

??: Sir Retlub, this boy has the name Senin.

??: Who is this?

Retlub: This is Jun's younger brother.

??: Jun had a brother?

Retlub: My apologies, this Lady Yoku Senin.

Jay: Yoku..?

Trucy: You don't know the name of your mother?

Jay: This woman is different..

Dou: Oh! Everyone is here!

Dou: I see you have met my wife.

Dou: Jay, this is your step-mother.

Jay: Step…mother?

Dou: Your mother died three months after we struck high gold.

Dou: She was a very nice person. She was even the person that suggested we should find you.

Jay: …..

Dou: But never fear! Yoku is a very nice lady. She will treat you all very nicely.

Jay: …..

Jay: Do you know anything about the murder?

Yoku: Yes, it is sad that my daughter-in-law's brother was killed.

Dou: Dear, Maria isn't the wife, yet.

- A brief scary stare -

Dou: ..!

Dou: R- right!

Jay: ….

Yoku: I had no idea we had another son. And such a strong one too.

Jay: Compliments are not needed.

Jay: I'm not part of the family.

Dou: Don't be ridiculous! We finally found you! You can come back!

Jay: That wasn't what you said years ago.

Dou: ..!

- Jay walks out -

Trucy: Jay! Where you going?!

Vera: Let me follow him.

_**August 4, 10:15 A.M.**_

_**Senin Manor**_

_**Courtyard**_

Vera: Jay!

Jay: Vera..

Vera: Why did you run off?

Jay: My past.

Vera: ..?

Jay: My past was dark. I was treated as scum and my father abandoned me no matter how much my mother protested.

Jay: Then one day, I was sleeping in my room and woke up in the streets.

Vera: ….

Jay: Hard to believe my father changed to such a guy.

Vera: Maybe it was your mother.

Jay: Yoku? Yeah, right.

Vera: I meant your real mother.

**- Vera draws a mother and child -**

Vera: She loved you very much and I think she made an impact on your father when she died.

Jay: Hmph…nice theory.

Vera: ….

Jay: Then again, my mother was a very kind. I knew she did her best to help support the family.

Vera: ….

Jay: Oh, yeah. Sorry.

Vera: No, it's okay.

Jay: Hmm…the window is open.

Vera: Isn't that the room we visited?

Jay: Maybe something happened around here.

**- INVESTIGATION -**

Vera: This is a very tall ladder.

Jay: But it doesn't look like it can reach the window.

Jay: ..?

Jay: What's this?

Vera: What is it, Jay?

Jay: The bottom parts of the ladder are missing.

Jay: Hmmm. This could be an important clue.

**- Ladder Added into Court Record -**

Trucy: Jay!

Apollo: Are you alright?

Jay: I'm fine.

Vera: It seems we have found a clue.

Trucy: Whoa, really!?

Jay: Hey, where'd Ema go?

Apollo: She went to the Rotch mansion.

Jay: Then that's where we're going.

_**August 4, 11:05 A.M.**_

_**Rotch Residence Manor**_

Trucy: Whoa! This place is big too!

Jay: Hey, don't get excited. We're here for investigation.

Trucy: Boo..

Butler: Excuse me, who are you?

Jay: Jay Senin, Attorney at Law. I'm here to see Ms. Maria.

Butler: I will call her in.

Jay: Mind if we check the courtyard?

Butler: I see no problem in that.

Jay: Thank you.


End file.
